Hetalia Dolls! Wait, what!
by SouthernGirlCharm
Summary: Abigail Lucas, a normal teenager gets dragged into a world of trouble, when she orders some Hetalia units. But a lonely hart is easily gained. Can a doll learn to love, can the girls heart find her true love? Or will it all crash and burn? OC x ?, Based off of MadHatterGrl's "Hetalia Dolls" and est. 1995's User Guide and Manuals.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Dolls! Wait, what?!

**Yet another story that popped into my head involving me and the Hetalia guys, what a shocker. If you haven't figured out already, I **_**love**_** Hetalia! More pacifically Alfred (America), Matthew (Canada), Arthur (England), Ivan (Russia) and Ludwig (Germany)!**

I looked at my computer screen, trying to type on one of my oh-so many unfinished fanfiction, but I couldn't think of what to type. "Ugh, why is this becoming so hard, I used to be good at writing stories." I said aloud. It was the beginning of summer and my mom was away for a work trip all summer, my mom's boyfriend and my baby brother with her plus my sister went to her mom's house. So I had the house, the car, and everything to myself. I decided it give up on my story for now and watch some T.V. Nothing was on, that I liked, so I thought I'd put in a movie. I would have watched Hetalia season 1 & 2 but if I watch it to much I'll get tired of it. I decided to watch "Tangled ", why would I _not_ watch a soppy love story... I giggled through the entire movie... Flin kinda of reminded me of Alfred...

I sat silently through the movie for a while until I heard the sound of what I though was a facebook message up on my laptop. I looked the computers screen right as Amen started to attack.

I started to delete the pop up until I saw that it was Hetalia ad. The ad said "2 for 1 Hetalia dolls". _'Dolls, like barbie dolls or plushies?'_ I thought. They looked like barbies, _Hetalia _barbies. I filled out my information then it said to pick my doll. They only a few Hetalia characters, only Russia, South Korea, Prussia, England, China, Italy, America, USA, France (Hell no.), Germany, and Sweden(who was coming soon). I looked through them and picked out Russia and was just about to click on England, but I felt like I had missed someone. I looked over the list again and found that I had missed someone, Canada, I felt a little guilty that I had skipped over poor Canada. Canada and Russia where two of my most favorite characters, because Russia is dark and sexy, while Canada is so adorably shy. I clicked on Canada completing my order. Another thing popped up about express order and I'll get them by tomorrow for $5.00 more. That would equal $500.00 though.

I checked my Hello Kitty wallet and found $505.00. _'That's enough.' _I thought proudly clicking yes. By the time I was done the movie had ended, so I tried to watch Mirrors, until the girls jaw got tore open in the bath and I had to turn it off again. _'Why can I never make it past that part!' _Boy, did I hate that movie.

**-next day-**

I was searching all through the house trying to find a good movie to watch, _again_, until finally deciding on watching "Ghost Adventures" on my playlist in the living room. I had just pressed play on the "House" episode when I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" I yelled, kind of annoyed because I couldn't watch the first part of the show.

When I got to the door a man, that looked a lot like Ireland, with two big boxes and two smaller boxes. "Delivery for Abigail Lucas."

"Um, I'm Abigail Lucas. Uh there must be some kind of mix up." I looked at the boxes_ 'I hope it's a mix up.'_

"Hetalia dolls, Ivan Braginski and Matthew Williams." He said, confirming that it was my order from last night.

"Okay um, could you take it in the living room and I'll sign for it okay?" I tried to pick up one of them but I couldn't.

"Sure." It looked like it was heavy for him as well, but he got all four boxes in the living room.

"Thank you, here you go." I handed him the singed paper.

"One more thing, I need the $500.00 for the your purchase and here are the manuals" He handed me the manuals and held out a hand for the money._ 'Is Ireland delivering my mail now?' _I thought.

"The money's in my room I'll get it." I said walking to my room. I got my wallet and handed him the money. It was kind of insulting because as soon as he got the money he just started counting the ones, fives, tens, and twenty's. "You _are_ Ireland, aren't you?" I blurted out. He simply stopped counting and gave me a blank look then went back to counting. After he finished counting he left, it was only me and the boxes.

I decided on opening the box that said "MATTHEW WILLIAMS: ACCESSORIES", well, tried was a better word. I tried to open it. I grabbed my switch blade pocket knife and, very carefully, cut the tape on the box. In the box was, I couldn't believe it, Kumajiro! I picked up the bear and looked at it. It looked like it was asleep. "Wait a minute. If a life sized Kumajiro is in this box what's in that?" I asked myself looking at the box labeled "MATTHEW WILLIAMS". I carefully cut the tape on the box and hesitantly opened the box. I gasped and stopped breathing all together at what I saw and stared at it for what felt like forever. It was _**Canada**_! Actual life sized Canada/Matthew Williams from Hetalia in his world war two uniform! He looked like he was asleep just like his bear. I looked at the manuals and opened Canada's. I skimmed down to the part that said "Removal of your MATTHEW WILLIAMS from Packaging". It said, to wake him up I could:

A: Play the Canadian anthem. Which I do not know.

B: Speak french. Which I also don't know. Why the hell would I know French?

C: Play music like Miley Cyrus, which he'll be grumpy at, Justin Bieber, which will make him apologize a lot, or Lady Gaga, which make him insist they aren't dating.

D: Turn on a hockey game so loud you can hear it down the street. Well, my neighbors/mom's friends will call my mom and she'll get onto me on the phone and ask "Since when did you start liking hockey?"

and E: Start KUMAJIRO unit. How do I do that?

I decided to play Justin Bieber "Never say never" since that was the only song that was remotely good, but I stopped the YouTube video before he could sing. I thought I would open Russi and see how to wake him up then wake Canada then Russia.

I opened up Russia's manual and it said to wake him up I could:

A. Stand next to the box and yell, "Brother!" at the top of your lungs. You will hear sobbing from the box, and you can now unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened IVAN BRAGINSKI out. He will react warmly once he realizes that you are not a NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA unit.

B. B? Really?

I snickered at the first one. How freaking hilarious! I cleared my throat. "Brother~!" I said, sort of sounding like Nataliya. I suddenly heard sobbing and slowly walked over and unchained the box. I opened it to see Ivan crying historically and raise an eyebrow. He wiped his eyes and looked up at me then smiled. "You are not my sister. Yay~!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the box. "Ahh!" He hugged me warmly then helped me out.

I went back to my computer to play "Never say never". A little wile into the song Canada woke up and started saying sorry over and over again. I started giggling because _'He is just so~ cute!' _I paused the song and said. "Hey, I'm Abby."

He looked a little surprised and said. "You-you can see me?"

I nodded and patted the seat beside me on the brown leather couch. "Yea, you wanna sit?" he sat down shyly."Um," Was all I could say until my puppy Tiger got out of my room and came runny towards me and Matthew and jumped on the couch and started jumping all over us and scratching us. "No, Tiger! Get down! Get back in the room! Bloody hell.."

"Who are you?" I handed Ivan a bottle of vodka, and smiled, "I'm Abby." Then I remembered that I still haven't waked Kumajiro up. I looked through Canada's manual again and I couldn't find anything about waking Kumajiro up but there was a number to call if I had questions. I called the number and costumer service told me that there is a button to turn Kumajiro on its neck. Just like costumer service said there was a button on the back of Kumajiros neck. I pressed the button and Kumajiro looked up at me and said with a that cute high voice. "Who are you?"

I smiled "I'm Abby." I said picking up the little bear and hugged it. Kumajiro was so fluffy and soft that I couldn't put it down.

"Kumajiro!" Canada got off the couch and walked over to the bear in my arms.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Canada.

I handed him Kumajiro and he said. "I'm Matthew, your owner."

"Matthew?" Ivan asked, looking at Matthew.

"Yes, it's Matthew. Now are you two hungry?" I said, looking at both of them. "No, but I will take that Vodka." He said taking a swing.

"Let's go to the store.." he was overjoyed at the store, he could get more Vodka. I opened Matthew's accessories box and pulled out his credit card and got my truck keys, wallet, and cell phone.

At the store, Ivan got like 10 bottles of Vodka! How the hell can he drink that much?! _'Who buys that much Vodka? Who can drink that much alcohol_?' I thought as Ivan paid for all of that and luckily remembered to include me and Matthew's candy bar.. Me and the cashier both gaped at how much he bought. Thank god, and the company, that he has an unlimited gift card to pay for his drinking habits. Me and Matthew sat in my truck waiting for Ivan and our candy bars. "Does he always drink that much?" I asked Matthew.

"He usually gets more." Matthew answered. I was shocked, to say the least, I know Russia can handle Vodka but this was inhuman, well he was inhuman.

After we got home from the store Ivan already have drank 3 bottles and I had asked Matthew to protect my candy bar until I can eat it. Matthew asked if he could go make some food for himself and of course I said, "Go ahead." He grabbed a bag of chips and some salsa.

"Okay, now we gotta think about sleeping arrangements." I said after they where all cleaned up. Bathing them, or Ivan got excited more than expected, I have to tell him that _yes _he can take a bath, but _no_ I will not take a bath with him! Matthew was okay, he got in and got out. Of course when they got out of the bath I had to hide in my room because wet hot guys in nothing but a towel was not good for a teenage girl.

"Well, we don't mind sharing a bed." Canada said. He wore one of my mom's boyfriend shirts which slightly hung off his shoulder because mine were to girlish and and a pair of my mom's boyfriends short which were also to big.

"We'll sleep together, Da?" Ivan, who insited on sleeping with me, which wasn't going to happen.. Ivan wore his scarf and his boxers that said "Vodka" on them.. Of course...

Since I had a perverted mind and Matthew was raised by France, we both took the last part the wrong way. I blushed while Matthew just shook his head and said "Ivan, do you realize what you just said?" Ivan just gave a confused stare and shrugged.

After a while they ended up sleeping in my moms bed. "Looks like we need to go bed shopping tomorrow." I said plopping down onto my bed until relaxingly and going to sleep.

**WOW … that was the longest chapter I've ever written, seriously it is. Okay I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as … I start on it, he he he *sweat drop*. Well, better get cracking see ya! Oh, and this is based off LolliDictators user guide and manuals. So be nice with the reviews or else I will have Matthew blackmail you and Ivan beat you up ^^.. Hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia! Yay! Part 2! Picchi Picchi Live start! Oh shit... wrong anime.. my bad.**

I woke up and smelt something good, 'I wonder who is cooking.' I tried to get up and go see but I couldn't move. I look behind to see what was preventing me from getting up. You'll never believe it! Ivan... Fuck me.. "Ivan?" "Da?" He responded with a smile. "What the hell are you doing?" I glared at him.. 'What the fuck is he doing?! Pedophile! Help! Rape!' I thought. "Snuggling with a pretty girl.." Wait, what?! He had his arms wrapped around me, and still in his boxers. I tried wiggling but it was no use. "Ivan, please get off." "Neit. I want to stay here with you, Da?"

"GET OFF!" I tried pushing him off the bed but I ended up falling off with him... "Matthew! Help!" I screamed. I heard a metal banging and him run into the bedroom, "What?" He is so cute! "Help me.." I begged. "I can't Ivan scares me.." He ran back into the kitchen.. Okay, he is useless. I just laid there until I realized what to do. "Oh Ivan." I had a master plan... "Da?" I felt him smile, such a pervert. "Let me go and I'll give you a kiss." I lied. Pfft, Like hell... He stood me back up, I had to tilt my head all the way back to look at him, he was that tall.

As soon as he let go of me, I took off running into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. "Abby!" "NOOOO!" I screamed through the door. I sat in the bathroom for any hour.. I slowly opened the door and peaked out. I looked around, I didn't see him. The coast was clear. Yay! I casually walk into the living room, when I felt arms wrap around me. "AHH! Let go!" Was my first reaction, until I heard a soft voice. "Okay." I turned around and saw it was Matthew. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Matthew!" I wrapped my arms him... 'Wow, He is comfy.' I felt arms wrap around me.. 'Mmmm, I like Matthew..'

I looked up at him, not realizing that Ivan was behind us.. I looked at Ivan, he had a big aura around him. "Holy shit Ivan. Calm the hell down." He looked at me and his aura instantly turned to pink.. Pink? I grabbed his manual and looked at the *Aura section* I found pink and it said... Love? He's in love? WITH ME?! I started to back up, I ended up backing into wall. I ran to my room, 'He's in love with me?! How can that be?', I thought.

I didn't come out of room for 2 hours, "How can this be? I've only know him for a day and he already loves me?" I got on my Facebook and had a message..

**FACEBOOK CHAT: **

**Krisie Moss: Hey what's up?  
Abby Ingram: Deciding on what to do..  
Krisie Moss: What do you mean?  
Abby Ingram: Ivan is in love with me...  
Krisie Moss: Hetalia dolls?  
Abby Ingram: Yea- How did you know?  
Krisie Moss: I got them myself.. Didn't go well..  
Abby Ingram: Who did you get?  
Krisie Moss: Arthur and Ivan. Ivan does not like me. AT ALL.  
Abby Ingram: Pfft.. That sucks.. Ivan is all up on me!  
Krisie Moss: Lucky.. Anyway who did you get?  
Abby Ingram: Matthew and Ivan.  
Krisie Moss: Who?  
Abby Ingram: Canada.  
Krisie Moss: Who?  
Abby Ingram: You are useless... Anyway I have to go... Ivan left his scarf in my floor..  
Krisie Moss: WHY IS HIS SCARF IF YOUR FLOOR?  
-log out-**

I did not want to explain to her.. I grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around my neck like him.. It smelt like him too, it was comforting. I stepped out of my room, and saw Ivan and Matthew sitting on the couch. They both smiled when they saw me.. I looked down only to realize that I was still in my Hello Kitty PJ's. I covered my face with his scarf, 'Ergg! Why didn't I change?!' I mentally slapped myself for not changing.

I saw Matthew get this weird look on... Oh my god. I gagged then shivered. I didn't notice that Ivan had walked up to me. He moved the scarf and looked at me the smiled. I blushed then smiled. All of a fucking sudden, He leans down to kiss me! Holyyy Shittt... He's a damn good kisser.. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach him. I had noticed that Matthew saw and had turned his head. I pulled back and walked over to Matthew. "Are you alright? Mattie?" He had his head turned. "Eh, Yes."

"Hey, Mattie." He looked at me and I smiled then leaned in for a kiss. I felt him stiffen then I pulled back and smiled at him. "Why did Miss Abby kiss me?" He blushed.. "Because you're so cute and I kinda wanted too." I kissed Kumajiro on the head then walked to the kitchen, I realized that I still had on Ivan's scarf. I shrugged. 'Oh well.' I thought. I smiled to myself, "Damn it, we have to go get another mattress…. Where did you two go?" I said, turning around. Where the hell did they go? "Ivan…. Matthew…. I'm in nothing but a scarf..." I heard fighting.

"No! She's mine! You're going to hurt her!" I could tell that was Matthew because of what he said. "Nyet, I'm not. She belongs to me. Understand, Da?" Ivan, of course. "Leave her alone! You're going to hurt her! She's fragile!" 'Wait, Matthew loves me too?' I leaned against the wall from where they were standing. "She doesn't like you like she likes me, Da? You're too quiet, Da?" I didn't hear anything, 'Come on, Mattie... Protect.' "No, she doesn't. I'm not quiet when I'm around her. She's the first person that has been this nice unlike Prussia."

I grabbed Matthew's manual and looked through it until I found about his quietness. _He tends to quiet until he is around someone that he likes a lot. Which is very rare, there was only one person that he was never quiet around and the WAS Prussia until he got married to Hungray. It's very, very rare to ever to Matthew on love. _Matthew is love with me. I can't believe it. For me to read that, brightened my day up. I went into the laundry room and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and purple shirt, yet I still had Ivan's scarf.

I stood in the laundry room, thinking, 'What in god's name am I gonna do? Two guys in love with me...' WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO? I think I just died a little inside…

**Grah… Sometimes I hate typing but I need to when it comes to my fanfiction. He He He.. -sweat drop- My fingers hurt now… Ehhh, they hurt…  
Ivan: Let Ivan kiss them.  
SouthernGirlCharm: No! Help! –runs and hides-  
Matthew: Oh… Please review.**

**Soon the next chapter comes out… SOON… Hehehe…. Anyway, I have to work on that…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grahh! So damn busy~! *facedesk* My fingers still hurt... QAQ  
****Ivan: I keep saying. Let Ivan kiss them.  
****SouthernGirlCharm: Get the hell away from me! *hides***

While they were fighting, I had managed to slip past them, without them noticing, and into my room. I opened up my laptop and searched online for that Hetalia ad. I finally found it after what seemed like forever, it still said "2 for 1." I picked Arthur... Just Arthur because I think he cool but he can't fucking cook! Anyway, the price was $250. I slipped into my moms room and took some money from her secret stash that I know of. The doorbell rang not an hour later after I had ordered.. _'How the hell does it get here fast?' _I thought.

I opened the door and it was still the same guy. He was looking at his clipboard, I knew he was Ireland. "Seamus.", he looked up at me. "Yes ma'am?" "I knew it! You are Ireland.." He smiled at me, "Just put the box in the living room, please and thank you." I walked to where they were arguing and push them into my moms room then shut the door._ 'Argue in there, you bloody twits.' _I thought. Seamus stood there and waited, "Money please ma'am." I handed him the money, he handed me Arthurs manual and then he left. I open it to see how to wake him up.

A: Make some tea.. Sounds easy enough.

B: Act like France or America. **America, maybe. France, no fucking way.**

C: That is all. That's a nice way to end that.

I can act Alfred pretty well but tea sounds good. I removed the box top and smiled. _'Awwww! He looks so cute_!' After staring at him for moment, I went into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. I poured Arthur a cup and me a cup.  
I sat there for a minute until I heard, "I smell tea." He sat up and looked around. "Where the bloody hell is the tea?" He finally spotted me and the tea. "Who are you might I ask?" "Abby." He raised his eyebrow. "You are very cute." He said sitting at the table. I blushed, "Thank you." He was in his normal outfit, I'm surprised he hasn't asked about Alfred.

"Is it just you and me?" He took a sip of his tea, and I saw Matthew and Ivan standing behind him. "Look behind you.." He slowly turned around, and threw his tea. "BLOODY HELL!" I got pissed off because he spilt it all over my floor. I grabbed a towel and wiped it up. "Bloody fucking hell... I'm going to die..." I managed to mumble. I just now noticed that Ivan had a turtle neck on, shortsleeve._ 'Holy shit, he has some big muscles.. I want him me to wrap me up in those big arms and never let go... What the hell?! Where did that come from?!' _I shook my head, "Alright everyone into my truck. I got places to go and people to see.." I jump into my truck and everyone else slides in. "I must ask you, Abby. Where are we going?" Arthur said.

"Places because 1. I don't want you trying to burn my house down or steal my magic cards, which you will stay away from. 2. Ivan will drink the entire content of my alcohol cabinet and my mom will kill me.. Well not really.. Anymore questions?" I heard silence, when out of nowhere, "Why is a beautiful girl like you still single?" I looked in my rear view mirror at Ivan, he was looking out the window. Arthur was reading and the only other person was Matthew. My face got red, and I looked back at road. "Because all the guys at my school are assholes... Plus I don't really like anyone at my school." I pulled into Walmart parking lot, parked at just there. It was true, I didn't like anyone at my school.

"Alright guys, let's go." I grab my truck keys and jump out then I felt an arm go around my shoulder. It was Matthew,_ 'Awww..' _I turned around, Ivan looked pissed. I stuck my tongue out at him just to mess with him, he laughed in return. Arthur was still reading, "Do you ever put the bloody book down?" "No, it's my spell book and you know Matthews arm is around your shoulder, right?" I stuck my tongue at him, "Yes. Problem?" "No, none at all." I reached back and took the book away from him. "Hey! Give that back!" I stuck half way in my pants, "You want it now?" I grinned back at him. "No..." I giggled then all of us walked inside. Matthew wrapped his arms around my waist and walked behind me.

He felt warm.. Ivan looked sad, Arthur did too a little bit. I got out of Mattie's arms and went over and kissed Ivan on the cheek then Arthur. "Don't be such babies.." I teased them. I walked back over to Mattie and got back into his arms until I saw Krisie. "Hey Kris!" She saw and walked over, "Hey girl. I see you got someone new. Let's see.. Arthur, Ivan and Matthew? Why does he have his arms wrapped you?" I pulled out the page that rip out from Mattie's manual. "Awwww!" She squeaked. I put it back in my pocket. "Anyway, we have to get a couple of things then head back to the house." I smiled. "Have fun and do _**not**_ let Arthur cook!" She said walking away. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Arthur yelled. "Shut up." I told him.

The entire time we were there, we got stares. Especially towards me. "What the bloody fuck is everyone looking at?" Arthur randomly said. "Probably because there is one girl and three guys." I giggled as I said that, Matthew laughed behind me. We got what we needed and headed home. I gripped the steering wheel tight, _'Where is everyone going to sleep? Ivan could sleep on the couch, Arthur and Mattie could sleep in my moms bed.' _ I pulled into the driveway and walked inside. "Erg, To many guys... But at least they keep me company..." I went to my computer and I started play World of Warcraft... 20 minutes later I heard arguing. I was gonna take a shower until I realized someone was in it already. I didn't get to take a shower until I found out why. The boys had take a shower, they didn't notice but I stood in hallway entry way just staring at them. _'Holy Shittt, they are hot' _

I jumped into the shower and walked slowly back to my room, so I could notice them. I gripped my towel and got in the middle of the hallway, when all of them looked up. "Shitt.." I froze up. Fuck me and my instincts. I saw Ivan stand up and walk over.. I looked at Matthew, he looked fucking pissed. I looked up at Ivan, he picked me up in one swift move and took to my bedroom. "Put her down!" I heard Matthew yell behind Ivan. He put me down and I ran and threw my Hello Kitty PJ's on, which were a better. I stepped between them, "Do not fight!" I grabbed Matthew and placed him in my bedroom. I put Ivan in my moms room then I went and sat next to Arthur, which surprisingly, he already had his clothes on.

"Fucking bloody hell." I leaned my head back."What did you say?" Arthur said from his book. "You heard me, is there a problem?" I was being a smart-ass. "No." We sat in silence for a while until Arthur looked over at me, he turned my head to make me look at him._ 'Why do I feel comfortable around him?' _He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. The part I didn't notice, that he leaned in and kissed me. When I realized what he was doing, I pulled back. "Arthur!" I heard Matthew and Ivan run into the living room. I covered my face and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. "This has been the most embarrassing day ever!" I said before sitting on my bed.

I hear a knock on my door a moment later, "Who is it?" I heard a soft response, "It's me, Matthew." "Come in, Mattie." I cover myself with my blankets. He sat on my bed, next to my feet. "Abby?" I peeked my head over the covers, "Yes?" "Look, I need to tell you something." He swallowed then blushed. "I really like you a lot. I mean A LOT." He looked down at his hands. I sat up and grabbed his shirt then kissed him. "I know..." I still had a grip on his shirt, and he just looked at me. My face went red. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap, that's when Arthur burst. "Oh sorry." I slipped off Mattie's lap, "No, it's alright. Hey, We should go out tonight.. It sounds fun."

I went into my moms room and got some more of the 'Secret Stash' money. I looked around and couldn't find them. "Boys? Hello? Where did you go?" I looked everywhere, I couldn't find them. "Fine, I'll go without you. I'll get drink by myself. Fine." I walked into room and grabbed a purple shirt, jeans short and pair of converse. As a buckled my ankle bracelet up, I heard a noise coming from the living room. I leaned against my wall to listen, "That's not what I mean! I really love her Arthur! You know me! I've never really felt this way about anyone." I could tell that was Matthew... "How the bloody hell do you love her?! You have only know her for 2 days!" Arthur.. Bloody git. "Da, that is true. I mean it's not like she loves you back or anything." Ivan and his sexy Russian accent.

Truth be told, I actually love all three of them. Ivan is big, muscular and is really sexy. Arthur is sexy and I can actually talk to him about my magic cards without feeling like a fucking freak. Matthew is cute, sexy and sweet. He's just a fun person to be around. _'God help me, what do I do?' _I thought. I grabbed my truck keys, wallet and cell phone. I put in my earphones and turned my music up loud. I walked past them and out to my truck, I knew they had said my name. I climbed into my truck and sat there. "Fuck me! What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?!" I said while I took out my earphones. Whenever I get confused or mad, I use a British accent. My friends think it's funny. "Bloody fucking hell, I might die.. Or of being loved to much." I look up and see them climbing into my truck.

"Are you alright, comrade?" "Yea, I just mad at myself." I pulled out of the driveway and drove to a bar downtown, "Oyi, Abby. What do we have planned tomorrow?" Arthur poked is head around the corner of my seat. "I don't know, Arthur." I really didn't know, I just wanted to see what would happen tonight. Ivan will probably drink all the bars vodka. Arthur might get drunk and I'm not really sure about Mattie. I parked and waited for the boys. "I invited some friends. Be nice, that means you Ivan. Or you will be in trouble." I glared at him. We all walked inside and sat at one of the booths.

I hid my face behind a menu when I got text message. _**"Sorry, won't be able to come tonight."**_and I got 2 more text messages like that. I ordered a beer, Ivan got straight-up vodka, Arthur got something... I don't know what and Matthew got some whiskey. I took a drink of my beer, "Well I guess it's just us. They all bailed." I looked at them, they just stared at their drinks. Did I do something? I looked over at Arthur, his face was red. That's one of two possibilities, 1. He was drunk, already. Or 2. He was embarrassed about something. I take my beer and sit the bar, leaving the boys by themselves.

I sit there for a moment before a guy walks over. "Hi there." I just stared at my beer. "Hi." "How are you?" He sat on the stool behind me. "I'm fine." We had a little conversation until, "So are you here with anyone?" I didn't answer him, I stared at my beer. When he tried to reach out and touch me, I smacked his hand. "Do not touch me." He wrapped his arms around my waist, the only person I let do that is Matthew and this definitely wasn't Mattie. I elbowed him in the face, making him let go. When he let go, I spun around in my chair and kicked him in chest, sending him flying into table across the bar. "I said don't touch me." I grabbed my keys and phone went to my truck.

"I said don't touch me and he touched me. The only person I let wrap their arms around my waist is Mattie.. I miss him already... Why me?!" A tear rolled down my face. "Ivan... Arthur... Mattie... I'm sorry..."

**Matthew: R&R please! I want to see SouthernGirlCharm happy~!  
SouthernGirlCharm: Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay for me~! Ughh.. So busy.. I might die...**

I stood there with my face covered, when it started to rain. That's when I started to cry, "Why me?" I leaned against my truck. "Why is it so hard? I love all three of them.. I feel like someone is making me choose." I looked up at the bar and notice all three of them standing there.. They must have heard what I said. I didn't say anything, I just stared at them until I climbed into my truck. I noticed they didn't move... "I guess they understand now.."

(Matthew's POV.)  
"Why is it so hard? I love all three of them.. I feel like someone is making me choose." I heard her say. She loves me? I was going to walk over there and talk to her but she climbed into her truck and shut the door. "Eh?" I was a little confused. "D-Did she really just say that?" Arthur said beside me.  
"Da, she did. Did we do something?" Ivan said.  
"Oh bloody hell, I think we may have made her think that she has to choose between us." I saw Arthur wipe his face. _'Oh God, what now?' _ "I think I'm going to go talk to her." I walked over and climbed into the passenger side of her truck. "Abby?" "What Mattie?" She didn't take her gaze off of the steering wheel. "Can we talk?"

(My POV)  
"Can we talk?" I heard him ask. I guess they did hear what I said. "Mattie.. I-I.." I couldn't say it.. I wanted to SO bad... But I didn't want Ivan or Arthur to find out. I looked over at him, his hair was soaked. His cute curl blended with his wet hair, he held his glasses in his hand. _'He is so cute.. I can't understand how no one could see him or see how cute he is.' _

He smiled at me.. He is very seductive... I lifted up the middle console and climbed over into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Hey Mattie, There's the carnival tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I would love to as along as you're there."

"COME ON BOYS! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" I leaned against the door, "How long does it fucking take to change clothes to go the carnival?" They walked outside and I could see why. Ivan had dark colored jeans with a long sleeve red shirt, (which showed off his muscles.. I think his are a bit bigger than Mattie's but oh well), and his scarf with his boots. Arthur have a plaid red scarf, a black shirt and light colored jeans. Mattie.. Oh god Mattie. He had a blue shirt that had a star on the right sleeve, with showed off his muscles.. (HIS MUSCLES ARE FUCKING HUGE!) He had the perfect jeans and hits boots. "Hot damn, boys." I covered my mouth and my face went red as soon as I said that. I didn't say another word and climbed into my truck. "Holy shit, they are hot." They climbed into and I pulled out of the driveway, and drove to the carnival.

"Did Miss. Abby get embarrassed when she saw us?" Arthur said.. My face went darker, "Shut up, Arthur. That's not funny." "I think you are really cute when you blush." I heard Ivan mumble. He never speaks up, does he? Mattie didn't say anything. _'I wonder if he is alright.' _ I pulled into a parking spot and got out.. I was followed by arms wrapping around me. I looked up and it was Matthew. "AWWWWW!" I looked ahead and I saw Kris. I giggled, I got out of Mattie's arms and walked over to her.

"Do me a favor?" I smiled. "Yes?" "Distract Ivan and Arthur for a while... I wanted to talk to Mattie." "Roger and how cute... You can him a nickname." I gently punched her in the arm. "Ha Ha Ha." I said sarcastly. Mattie can up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I saw Kris walking over to Ivan and Arthur and pull them away. Last thing I heard was, "But?! What about Miss. Abby?!" I knew that was Ivan.

He look confused at me when I ask, "Can we," for the carousel. He nod and in my mind all I can think about is him and how cute he is. I wanted to spoil his dirty mind even more by playing cute for wanting to ride the carousel. I tug at his hand and pull him to the ride. He smiles, laughs and in my entire mind all can think about is how I want him to be mine.

We reach the carousel and kids just get off. The gate man opens the gate to let new people ride, but it's only us in line. We walk in and Mattie runs to the nearest horse, jumping on. I take the horse next to Mattie's and more people get on, but only five more. The music starts and the horses start to go up and down. I giggle and hold on to the pole of my horse, I didn't notice that he was looking at me with awe. I finally look over at him and smile, and he holds out his hand. I smile and take his hand as we go up and down and all around. He laughs and I giggle till the ride stops.

He dismount his horse and he gave me his hand and bows. I blush and takes his hand, dismounting the horse. We exit the ride and he says, "Okay, it's my turn to choose a ride now."

I nod my head and ask, "Where to then?"

He look around and finally he sees it. "How about the Farris Wheel?"

"Okay, that sounds good," I respond with a smile. I was having so much fun and I'm glad I get to spend it with my best friend, Mattie.

"Cool!" He yells and grabs my hand and we race for the Farris Wheel.

We dodge children and adults to the Farris Wheel and to see that it has a full line. We walk up to the line and the gatekeeper puts people into the cars and they move up then the next. Soon we're up and Mattie whispers something into the gatekeeper's ear and slips him a five-dollar bill. The man nods and opens the car door and Mattie and I slip into the ride.

We start to move and we suddenly stop at the top. The car rocks back and forth and I grip onto the side. Mattie looks over at me (he's sitting next to me) and moves his hand through my hair. I blush at the touch and he takes my chin in his hand and turns my head to face him. He looks into my eyes smiling and I look into his.

To be honest, I've liked Mattie for a while but I didn't think he thought the same way. He leans in and I lean in. Soon our lips meet and fireworks erupt. My eyes flutter close and Mattie puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and making the kiss more passionate. I wrap my arms around his neck and his tongue slides across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth slowly and my tongue rushes to meet his. It's a battle for dominance but he wins and his tongue explores my mouth.

Soon we separate to breathe and look at each other, breathing heavily. "I've loved you for a while now, Abby." Mattie whispers into my ear. I blush and stutter, "M-me to…" "So now the question is, will you be mine?" he asks smiling and rummages his hand through my hair lovingly. Tears well up in my eyes out of happiness and I bury my face in Matthew's chest and nod saying, "Yes," over and over. He holds me tight and rubs my back soothingly and the car begins to move again. We go around and around a few more times before the gatekeeper opens the car door and nods to Mattie, smiling.

We get out of the car and I ask, "Did you pay that man to stop us at the top?" He blushes and finally says, "Ya, I told him I was going to ask you out up there." I grab hold of Mattie's hand and whisper seductively, "Thank you. Now let's go home." Mattie looks at me and a dirty smile takes over his face and he nods. _

**(BTW. My friend wrote the smut part... *sighs* Skip if you don't want to read..)**

**(SKIP THE END IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!)**

"Matthew," I whimper as he unzips my jacket. His shirt is already off and now he's lying on top of me in my bed. Mattie successfully unzips my jacket and I squirm out of it and toss it over to where Matthew's shirt is. Now he's putting his warm hand up my shirt, sliding underneath by bra and grouping my chest, as I moan in pleasure. "Yes, Abby," he whispers into my ear and begins to lick my neck, looking for that one spot. "Do you really love me?" "Of course I do, you mean the world to me, Abby, I always have" and he kisses me to assure me of his claim.

I smile naughtily and move my hands from his messy hair to his pants and unbutton them, "Then prove it. Fuck me." He pulls away from my neck and smiles. He helps me unbutton my shirt and he throws it to the other clothing that litter the floor. He unbuttons my pants and I shimmy out of them, kicking them to the floor then reaches up and unhooks my bra, sliding it off of me and tosses it to the floor.. Now, I'm only in my underwear, sprawled out on my bed for Matthew to play with. I meow for him like a kitten and whisper, "I've been a bad girl, punish me."

Mathew then shimmies out of his pants quickly and moves his hand to my underwear , putting two fingers in the waist of my underwear and in two tugs, there off, and I blush. Matthew looks at me and I smile at him and then tug at his boxers, freeing his own member. We toss our underwear to the floor and examine each other, purring in pleasure.

I flip the table and make Mattie on bottom. He gives me a confused moan at this but I move downwards. Soon my head is where his erected member is and I playfully stroke its weeping head, batting it like a kitten to a mouse. Mattie moans and I lick the pre-cum that's beating down off of his erection. He holds in his glorious moans that I want, so I take his erection into my mouth. He lets a loud moan escape as I take more of him in. The head of his member rubs agents the back of my throat and I take him in and out as he bucks his hips to my rhythm of my sucking. My tongue playfully laps and tickles the sensitive underside of his member and my hands tease his testacals by stroking them lovingly. I take my mouth off his member and he moans, "I can't wait anymore… You've been to naughty…I want to put me in you."

"I can't either," I moan and he gets up and I lay down where he was. He lies on top of me once again and licks his index and middle finger, making sure that there covered thickly in his saliva. He lifts my legs and says, "Are you ready, cause I hope you are for the fucking of a life-time, my naughty girl." I nod my head and he inserts his index and middle finger. I scream softly and he creases my cheek and shushes me.

"Relax, you're so tight," and he begins to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, opening me up. I bite my lip and gasp, "But it hurts." "I know but it will feel good, trust me," he coos. "I'll always trust you," I smile and purr. He kisses me, "That's good to know, and I'll always love you," he chuckles. He stops the scissoring and pumps his fingers in and out till he finds that one spot… "AHH~ Right there!" I scream in pleasure.

He smiles and pumps that spot more. I moan a little louder every time he hits my sweet spot. "You like that?" "Ahh~, yes…" I gasp but I whine as soon as he pulls out his fingers. "Don't worry, I'm going to do that again but with something… bigger," he whispers into my ear. I gasp slightly. "Yes… put it in me… I want you so badly," I moan.

He laughs and lifts up my legs and lines up his member with my hole and pushes in to scorching heat. I scream as he pushes in but he shushes him and crease my cheek. He pushes in so he's all the way in and gives me a few seconds to get used to his member till I say, "You can move now." I look at Mattie with tears in my eyes and he kisses me deeply. He pulls out and then thrust back in. I scream and he pulls back out and thrust harder. I grab his shoulders and holds tightly, my nails digging into his skin, screaming and trying to hold in moans of pleasure. He pushes back in and he hits it. I throw my head back and moan louder than before as he hits my sweet spot. "F-faster Mattie, o-oh god f-faster, please," I moan loudly, my eyes shut tightly and my mouth open wide.

"Okay, Abby , but all you have to do is scream my name" he gropes my chest and I moan loudly. "M-Mattie! M-MATTIE~" I scream his name over and over again. Matthew thrust faster then ever before into me, pounding merciless into my sweet spot. _'Oh god I don't want this to end,' _I think to myself as I cry out his name. "Abby, promise you'll never leave me," Mattie whispers as he thrust faster into me. "Ahh~ I-I promise I won't. I love you ~gasp~ too much to even t-thin that- Ahh~," I cry between moans.

He slowly pulls his member out of me and comes.. He collapses on top of me, gasping with the rhythm of mine and sighs, smiling. He kisses me on my forehead and whispers, "You okay?" "Yea, with you hear by my side, I am," I whisper and I kiss him deeply. "Now the problem is how I'm going to explain why we're here in bed with me tomorrow morning to Arthur and Ivan." Shit... "We'll think of something," he says smiling. "Yea, we have to go to the fair again." I smiled.

"Hell ya we do." We laid there, trying to caught our breath. He laughed, "We left them at the fair." "Oh well, Kris will bring them home." I got up and threw him his boxers then I grab my bra and underwear and slip them on. I slip back into my bed and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him. "I love you, Abby." I heard him say. I turn around and smile, "I love you too, Mattie." He kisses my forehead and I lay my head on his chest. I guess he must have feel asleep because I turned over and he didn't move.. Evenutally I fell asleep.

**Yay! Finally done! EHHHHH! Chapter 5... coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and I feel an arm around my waist, I realize who it is. Matthew. I squirm out of his grip and threw on his shirt with a pair of shorts. I walk into the bathroom and brush my hair. "Abigail Williams. Sounds different but I like it. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? Oh well." I smiled at myself and walked into the kitchen, humming a random song. I open the fridge door and just stand there look through it. "Need to go to the store again. Stealing money from the secret stash. Hehehe.." I giggled and shut the door. I turned and saw Arthur and Ivan standing there. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!" I jumped, "Don't do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack.."

Ivan just stared at me. "Where did you go last night? That one girl ended up taking us home." Arthur said. I blushed and walked into the pantry. _'Shit! They figured it out! I'm so screwed!' _I peeked my head around the corner. Ivan was standing there, looking down at me. He pushes me pack into the pantry and locks the door behind him. "Ivan? W-What are you doing?" He picks me up and presses me against the wall. I groaned, I had to wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling. He started to kiss my neck, "You taste good." "Ivan! Stop! Please!" I pushed on his chest. He pulls back and crashes him lips into mine. "MMM!" He was a good kisser and all but that hurt!

He slid his hand up my shirt and to grope my chest, I bit my lip. "Ivan! Please stop! I beg you!" He presses against me and I could feel the his hard member through his pants. _'Holy shit! He must have a big dick!' _ "Don't! Please!" He didn't listen, he starts to unbutton my shorts, I start to tear up. "Please, Ivan." He stops and looks at me. "Da?" I press my lips against his... "You will get your turn.. Not now.." He let go of me and I button my pants back up.

I grab his scarf and pull him down for a kiss. "Just wait.." I walk out of the pantry and back into my bedroom. When I got into my bedroom, I saw that Matthew wasn't there. "Mattie?" I heard that the shower was running, I walked over to my bathroom and open the door. I decided to sneak up on him, I slip off my clothes and step into the shower. I hug him from behind. "Hmmm... I wonder who is behind me.." I giggled. He turned around and kissed my forehead, "Hey baby."

I felt his member rub against my leg, then I saw him smile. "That's not nice, You have to wait." I teased. "Yes ma'am." He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He laughed and turns off the water then steps out and grabs us some towels. I took the towel, wrapping it around me. He had one wrapped around his waist and one around his neck. _'Hot damn, my baby is sexy.' _ I smiled.

(Matthew's POV)  
I smile at her. _'She is the most beautiful person I've ever seen' _I thought. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her while trying off my hair. "Doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you." The towel covered my face, I turned it a certain way where only one eye showed. I just smile. "I'm so glad I'm here. I've never met a more perfect person." Her face went red. "I-I'm not perfect." "Indeed you are." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. She wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you so much, Abby." "I love you more, Mattie." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

(My POV)  
He leans down and kisses my forehead. I walk into my bedroom and throw on a purple shirt and a pair of shorts. Arthur bursts in, "Abby! I need to talk to..." He burst in right as I was pulling up my shorts. "You, sorry about that." He shut the door and Mattie pokes his head out of the bathroom, "Was that Arthur?" "Yes, and he burst in when I was pulling up my shorts."  
I said, walking over to him. I lean up and kiss him cheek then walk into the living room. I looked at Ivan, he had a bottle of vodka in his hand.

I walked over to him, "Ivan?" "Da?" He didn't look up, he just stared at the bottle. I took his hand lead him to my mom's bedroom. I shut the door behind me. "Da? What is it?" I grab his scarf and pull him down so I could kiss his cheek. All of a sudden, he grabs me by the waist and pushes me on the bed. "Ooof!" He crawls over me, "My turn." He covered my mouth before I could scream. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head. I had tears running down my face. He started to kiss my neck, he slid a hand down my side.

He reachs down and unbuttons my shorts then unbuttons his pants. I shake my head, and he slowly pulls down my shorts. "Please Ivan, stop." He pulls down his pants just enough for his hard member to show. My eyes wide, _'It's so fucking huge!' _ Just as he was about to stuck his member into me, I heard the door fly open. "Get off of her." "Mattie?!" I see Ivan go flying off of me and hit the wall. Mattie grabs me and ran to my room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. I pull up my shorts and crawl into my bed to hide under the covers.

I saw hands reach underneath the blanket toward me, I got a little scared. "Mattie!" The hands lifted up the covers, "What?" I grab his shirt and pull him under the covers with me. "I love you." I lean up and kiss him. He crawls over me and smiles. "I love you too." I slid my hands down his chest and look up at him.. He had a smirk on his face.

(Arthur's POV)  
"Blah Blah Blah.. Bloody gits." I sat there on the couch and read my spell book when I heard Abby in the back.. "Do try to keep it down!" I yelled. I saw Ivan come out of her mother's room with a dark aura. "What the bloody hell happened?" He didn't say anything, I noticed that his eyes were a dark purple. "You tried again, didn't you?" "Da, but the Matthew burst in before I could do anything." He came and sat next to me. I looked over at him, his aura had turned blue.. I sighed and went back to my book. I heard Abby again, "Shut the bloody fuck up! No one wants to hear your sex noises!" I slammed my book shut and I heard something crash then Abby giggle. "Annoying twits.."

(My POV)  
I heard a crack then me and Matthew fell. He laughed, "I think we may have broke the bed." I giggle. "Probably so." He collapses on me and we burst out laughing. He lays next to me and smiles. I steal his boxers and slip them on. "How in god's name am I going to explain you, Arthur and Ivan to my mom?" He pulls him against him. "I hope she likes me." "We still have the entire summer.." I smirk at him. He laughs and kisses my forehead. "I say we go somewhere and get out of this house." I thought for minute, "I say we go to the city.." I smiled. "Sounds good. How long though?" "A week maybe?"

Ivan grabs the suitcases and puts them in the back. "Do we have everything we need?" I said throwing my truck key, cell phone and wallet into the drivers seat. "We can stop and get snacks on the way up there." Arthur said, walking outside. "Everyone ready? Because I sure as hell am." "Yep." They all said. Arthur kissed me on the cheek as he walked by. I smiled and climbed in. I pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. I turned on some music, "So..." "This road trip is going to be long..." Arthur said quietly.. "Maybe we should get Alfred.." I looked Arthur look up in my rear view mirror. "Really?! You would get him?!" "I need some more money though." All of a sudden, I feel something touch my arm. It was 2 stacks of cash, "Holy shit, where did you get this?!" "I have magic, what do you expect?" He smiled at me. "I'll order him when we stop."

We drive for about an hour or so and stop at a gas station, "Arthur, I need your laptop." He hands me his laptop and I connect to the wifi. I looked for the ad, which took me forever, and finally found it. Thank god it still said, _'2 for 1' _ I clicked on Alfred F. Jones and the delivery truck appears behind me. I get out and yet again, it was Seamus. "Okay, I got to ask. Why is it always you whenever something is delivered to me?" He smiled, "Because Miss. You are very pretty." I blushed and hand him the money. I walked to the back and there was his box. "You have to wake him up in here." He handed me the manual and walked to the front. This is what is said to wake him:

A: Talk with a British accent. I don't have to, I have Arty.  
B: Mostly that's all he cares about.

"Arthur! Get your ass in here! I need you!" Arthur appears and saw the box, "Is that Alfred?" I nod. "Get your fat ass up, you git." The lid of the box slides off, "Yo! Iggy! What's up?!" He looked over at me, "Who is this pretty girl?" Arthur grabbed him by the ear. "Don't even think about it.." "Owww! Dude! Let go!" He pulled Alfred out of the box and out of the truck. I followed behind them. I saw just Arthur at the truck, "Where the bloody fuck did he go?" I felt arms wrap around me, _'Mmm... He is warm...' _ I looked down at his arms and realized this wasn't Mattie... "Alfred..." "Yea?" He kissed my neck. "Let go, please." I tried to get out of his arms, but couldn't. "Let go of her Alfred." I look up and see Mattie. "Matthew!" "Who?" Alfred said, while kissing my neck. He looked up and saw Mattie.

"Oh hey Dude! Long time no see!" Mattie looks pissed. "Let go of her." "Why?" His grip tightened around me. "Because she's my girlfriend.." He heard and felt him laugh behind me. "She's your girlfriend?! She's way to pretty!" I mouthed "I have a plan, just go with it." Over to Matthew. He nodded in return. "Hey Alfred..." "Yea?" "I got something for you..." He spun me around. "What?" I lean up and kiss him. He let go of me instantly. "Holy hamburgers... You're a damn good kisser.." I blush, "T-Thanks.." I walk back over to Mattie, He smiles down at me. "So that was your plan?" "Yep and it worked like a charm. Everyone pile up!"

After so long of silence, Alfred finally said something. "I never caught your name." "Abby." He got quiet.. I look in my rear view mirror and he's staring at his lap. "Dude, Alfred. What's up?" He snickers. "You sound like me." I got annoyed by the silence that I decided to put in my_ "Skillet" _CD. Of course, Alfred is jamming out. Ivan, Mattie and Arthur look confused. "It's Skillet. A rock christian band. A little bit obsessed with them." The song _"Monster." _comes on and me and Alfred are singing along.

"Mmmm, Alfred! Look up hotels in Oklahoma city, please." I see him pull out his phone and mess with for a little bit. "Ummm.. Price?" "$150 is the limit." Of course, he jacked with his phone a while.. "I think I got one. How does the Star hotel sound?" He looks up and at me. I smile, "Sounds good. Address?" He handed me his phone and I stuck it on my leg. "Am I going to get that back, dude?" I took it and stuck it between my knees. "Nope." I look at up at Ivan, he was asleep. Arthur was reading.. I reach back and take the book from him. I stick between my legs. "Give that back!" I just want tease him. "Come and get it." I look in my rear view mirror and smirk at him. He sticks his tongue out at me, "I will get it back later."


	6. Chapter 6

After three house of driving we finally get to our hotel. "Dude! Does this place an indoor pool?!" He said, jumping out of the truck. "It should, you're the one who found it, you dork." Matthew walks over and I jump on his back. I open Arthur's door and kick him. "Bloody hell! Why did you kick me?!" I point to the hotel. He jumps out and I crawl in the truck to wake up Ivan. I crawl into his lap and lean up to kiss him. He wakes up as soon as I kiss him. He pulls back and hits his head on the window. "Ivan! Are you okay?" I sit up and kiss the back of his head.

He smiles at me, "Da, I am now." I roll my eyes and crawl back over to Matthew then climbed on his back. "How many rooms did you get, Al?" He looks at me and smirks. "Two. One for me, you and Arthur. One for Ivan and Matthew." I got wide-eyed. "No! You can't do that! But-" He held up his hand to stop me. "Too late! Arrangements already been made." I mumble something underneath my breath. I felt Matthew tense up, "Mattie?" He didn't say anything. I could tell he was beyond pissed. "Alfred... I think you majorly pissed him off." "Dude, Just take the damn room. Me, Ivan and Arthur will stay in the other room." I felt him relax.

Ivan grabs the bags and went to the front desk. Matthew still had me on his back. The clerk looks at Mattie then at me then back at him. He hands me a key then Alfred a key. Me and Mattie room was on the very top. The other's on the bottom. I giggled. _'We are going to have fun tonight!' _He put me down and grabs the bags then we walk to the elevator. I look over at him and smirk. "I know that look." He says. I fake gasp, "What look?" The elevator door opens and pushes me inside. We see the door slowly close then he picks me up and pushes me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He kisses my neck, I lean my head back. He suddenly stops, puts me down and grabs the bags. I fix my hair, He looks down at the floor. "Mattie?" He didn't answer me.. "Matthew..." He still didn't answer. The elevator door opens and he steps out, I follow behind him. We walk down to our room, _'Did I do something wrong?' _I unlock the door and step inside, he sets the bags in the closet. I sprawl out on the bed. I realize that he hasn't come out of the closet. I get up and walk to the closet, he's sitting with his knee pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees. "MATTIE!" I run over to him, "What's wrong?!" He looks at me, he has tears in his eyes. "I felt like I went to fast." "No, No, No.. You didn't."

"Matthew didn't go fast?" I shook my head. "Eh..." I grab him and pull him out of the closet. "Come on... Let's go somewhere." I call the others and tell him to meet me in the lobby. "I have a plan." I took his bomber jacket and slipped it on. I mess up mine and his hair. I unbutton his pants and then unbutton mine. He looks at me confused. "Haha, think. We have the perverted minds here." "Oh! I gotcha." He winked at me then then elevator door opens for the lobby. I grab his hand and step out, "Woah! Dude!" I laugh, straighten my hair and button my pants back up. Mattie does the same.

I take out my truck keys, he smiles at me. I go out to my truck and before I could get in someone grabbed me by the waist and started kiss my neck. It felt like Matthew but it wasn't. It was Alfred. "Mmmm… Abby.." I felt him press against me. A blush spread across my face, _'OMG! Is this really happening?!' _"Alfred…" It felt good.. "Yes, baby?" God, I didn't want him to stop.. It had to admit. He was a little bit better than Mattie. I gasp slightly, "Alfred…" Don't let him stop… I 'accidently' press against him.. I felt him let go, I wondered why he let go. I turn around and see why.

Arthur had him by the hair and Mattie was punching the hell out of him. I run off and grab Mattie's arm, which I end up getting hit. I rub my cheek and start to tear up. Arthur looks over at me and tells Matthew to stop. He just stands there and yells at Alfred for touching me. I take off inside and press elevator button. The door opens and I jump inside, trying to press the button to shut the door. It closed right as Mattie was getting to the elevators. I press the button to our floor then slide down to the floor and start crying. "Why? Why? Is this what I get? To be tortured?" The door opens to our floor and I run to our room. I fumble with the door key, after 10 unsuccessful tries, I get the door open. I jump onto the bed and cry.

I heard a knock on the door. "Abby? It's me, Ivan." I walk over and open the door. "Yes?" "Can I come in?" I nod then go and jump on the bed. He sits at the end of the bed, "I'm sorry.." Wait, did he..? " I sit up and look at him, wiping my eyes. "Why are you sorry?" "For how I've acted." My eyes get wide. I just at him, he sat there staring at his hands. I was speechless.. I grab his scarf and pull him up to me then kiss him. I didn't realize what I did until I felt his hand run up my leg. I blush, "Ivan….." He kisses my neck. _'No, I can't do this.. I want Alfred to be here.. What?! Did I just say Alfred?! I want Mattie! NO! Alfred! Oh my god, help me… Alfred save me…' _

I closed my eyes then heard the door fly open. I open my eyes to see who is was. It was Alfred, "Alfred…." He grabs Ivan's leg and drags him out of the room. I ran into the closet, shutting it and locking it behind me. "OhMyGod. OhMyGod. OhMyGod. What Do I do? Someone save me..." I heard the door unlock, I hid behind the suitcases. "Abby? I'm the hero... Come to save my damsel in distress." I pull my knees to my chest and start to cry. "Alfred… I love you…" I whisper into the air, not thinking he heard me. He found me behind the suitcases, "R-Really?" I cover my face, "Don't you love Arthur?" "No. I don't. I thought I did." He said, sitting beside me. "Really? That's the same with me and Matthew." He took my hand and threaded his fingers through mine.

I look up at him. "Abby. I love you." He took the sleeve of his jacket and wiped my face. I leaned my head and his shoulder. I heard movement behind me. "DON'T TOUCH HER! ALFRED!" It was Matthew and Arthur, I guess they were pretty pissed. I suddenly fall back, they moved the suitcases that me and Alfred were leaning on. I lay in the floor and look up. Matthew looks at me, he looks pretty pissed actually. I shrug, Alfred squeezes my hand. I could tell that there was going to be some yelling.

I grab my earphones and cellphone then walk outside to sit on the balcony. I put on, _'Why don't we just dance?' _by Josh Turner. I turn it up loud, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Alfred. I take out one of my earphones, "Hey." "Whatcha listening to?" I show him. "Want to dance?" I nod. I took out my earphones then restart the song. I set my phone on the table, Alfred wraps a hand around my waist and takes my hand. I place my hand on his shoulder then smile up at him.

We sway to the beat, I see Arthur and Matthew inside looking at me but I don't care. I love this moment. Why do I love Alfred? Why does he love me? I press against him and he presses against me. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. How is this even possible? "Abby.. I love you.." I look at Matthew, not really caring, then back at Alfred. "I love you, Alfred." I loved Alfred. _'I loved Alfred.' _What has this world come to? The song ends and I grab my phone. I smile to myself and I feel arms wrap around my waist. Me thinking it's Alfred. I turn around and it's Matthew. "M-Mattie?!" He lifts me up and laying me on the table. "M-Mattie?! W-What a-are y-you d-doing?!"

"Why should Alfred get you? Why can't I have you?" He grabs my legs and lays himself between them. I felt his hard member, "M-Mattie!" I hear banging against the glass door, I look over and it's Alfred. Tears glisten in my eyes, one rolls down my face. I mouth, "Help.." I close my eyes, "Please Matthew.." He runs a hand up my leg. I hear glass break, then I feel Mattie move. I open my eyes and Alfred has Mattie by the throat in the air. I run to the elevator. "Yao. Where are you when I need you?" The elevator door opens and there stands Yao. "I had a feeling you needed me, aru." I hug him and press the down button. "OhMyGod. They are fighting over me." I buried my face into his chest. "Who, aru?" "Matthew and Alfred." He kisses the top of my head. "It's going to alright, aru."

We get off at the bottom floor then head out to my truck. I open the door and Ivan is just sitting there by himself. "Ivan?" "Da?" He didn't look at me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, why?" I look at him then climb in beside him. "You can tell me." He didn't say anything, I look up at him and I see a tear run down his face. I take my sleeve and wipe it away. "It's okay." He looks over at me and weakly smiles. I take his hand and thread my fingers through his. _'I love you, Ivan.' _He gently squeezes my hand. I lean on his arm and he lays his head on my head. I guess he must have fallen asleep because I shifted my arm and he didn't move. _'What do I do? I love Matthew, Alfred and Ivan. What next? Arthur? Oh well, I'm not going back to the rooms tonight, so I might as well sleep here with him.' _I shrug and eventually fall asleep.

I wake up and it's still dark out. I look at my cell phone and I have 20 missed calls and 15 text messages from Alfred and Matthew. I look up at Ivan, who is still asleep. I nudge him, he doesn't move. I nudge him a little hard, "I didn't touch her!" I get wide-eyed. "Calm down Ivan. It's just me." He looks down at me. "Oh. Sorry." I pull on his hand, "We have to back inside so they stop calling me." My phones rings, "Hello?" _"Abby! Where are you?! Matthew and Alfred are worried sick! They were scared that you got kidnapped or something! Where are you?!" _It was Arthur. "Arthur, I'm fine. I went to my truck and Ivan was sitting in here by himself. I guess we lost track of time, we ended up falling asleep. Tell them both that I'm perfectly fine and we are on our way up." I hung up, and look at Ivan. He's looking down at our hands, I blush then scoot over toward the door. "Come on. It's okay." I open the door and slide out, he slides out behind me.

We reach the room and before I could even knock, Arthur throws open the door and pulls me into a bear hug. "Arthur... Can't breathe... Help." He let go of me and I got glomped by Alfred and Matthew. "Please get off... You two are hurting me..." They knocked the breathe out of me, they crawl off and help me up. I walk into the room then grab a pair of pants and shirt along with my PJ's. I turn around and ask Ivan for his room key, he hands it to me. "Wha- Where are you going?!" Alfred asks. "Listen, I love you all but you have to figure something out because you can't fight over me constantly and I can't choose between all of you. Now I'm going downstairs to the other room. Figure something. If you do, call me. If you don't, still call me. I want to make sure that you are all alive and didn't try to kill either other. If It's really, really, really important. Then you can call me. Goodnight." I shut the door. _'That was easier than I thought.' _ I step on to the elevator and sigh. "This is going to be a long week."

(Alfred's POV)

"Goodnight." Was the last thing I heard her say before leaving me with the other three. "Dude, What are we going to do?" I sit on one of the two beds. _'What ARE we going to do?' _I see Ivan sit in one of the chairs. Arthur sit the other, and where did Matthew go? I look over and he's sitting against the wall. "I don't know but I do think we should lay off for a while. Let her approach us or something." He snaps his fingers and a cup of tea appears on the table. Damn it... "Dudes! Why the fuck is this so hard?!" I hear Matthew snicker. _'Why the hell does he do that?! Everything I say he laughs at.. One day he is going to tell me! ONE DAY!' _ "Da. What should we do?" "We each could get a day to impress her or something like that." I hear Matthew say.

"That sounds like a cool idea. I mean... Well..." "Da, it does." "It does indeed." Ergg, but there is going to be a problem to this idea. "Guys, there's a problem. After four days, I mean what if she thought those four days were the best? What if she can't choose? What happens then?" "Well... We could call that girl Kris. Or whatever her name may be." Kris... Never heard of her but I guess that is Abby's best friend. "Hamburgers.. Hey, Arthur. Do you have girl Kris's number?" He raises one of his giant eyebrows. "Yes." I pull out my phone, "Could ya tell me what it is?" He tells me the number, I press the green button then put it on speaker phone. _"Hello? Who is this?" _"My name is Alfred Jones and I'm with your friend Abby." I hear a squeal, Dude. She is loud. "What's up?"

I tell her what happened,_ "Alfred... She doesn't know what she is feeling right now. Before you boys she got out of a bad relationship, he cheated on her with one of the band members... A big girl. Bigger than she is, they dated for a year and a half. It broke her heart but she didn't show it. Her heart is in pieces, I doubt it can be fixed. Plus something happened one night and it got bad." _ "W-What happened?" I managed to spit out. _"It was last year on the 13th of April. They were out drinking and of course, Abby didn't drink very much. Jarrod, the bastard that broke her heart, was drunk off his ass. Well Abby went to take him home, his parents were in Florida for some conference thing. Well she went to give a good-night kiss and he pulled her inside. He dragged her upstairs and tied her to the bed and well.. You understand from there." _I heard Arthur drop his cup. "Oh my fairies..." I see a tear run down Matthew's face. Ivan has his face covered with his scarf and Arthur had his mouth gapping open.

"K-Kris.. I'll call you back..." I hang up and bury my face into one the pillows. "Ivan, you should feel bad." I faintly hear Matthew say. "Da. I do." I didn't have the slightest fucking clue what they were talking about. I decided not to ask. I grab my swim shorts and then head into the bathroom to change. I walk out with a towel around my neck. "Where do you think that you are going?!" "Swimming, Is there anything wrong with that?" "We can all go." I wait for them out in the hall. _'Great… People will think that we are gay or something. Wait, that's normal… Fuck.. I hope this goes well…' _

(My POV)

I got to my room and threw myself onto the bed. "Wow, I'm surprised they didn't smart off." I start to hear my phone go off. I look at the caller ID and it's Kris. I put it on speaker phone, "Hey girly." I always call her that. _"Why did you answer the phone?!" _"Because…." _"Get your swimsuit on and go swimming!" _I sigh, swimming does sound good. "Fine. Talk to you later." I hung up then grab my swimsuit and go change. I slip on my shorts, my bellybutton ring showing. I felt embarrassed so I threw on my shirt. I grab my phone, room key then slip out. I get to the pool and notice that no one is there. "No one wants to swim? Such a waste.." I slip of my shirt and shorts. I look down, "God, when did I get abs?" I said poking my stomach. I shrug and dig my foot into the water, "Mmmm~ The water is warm…" I slip into the water. I come back up and saw that you could borrow a floaty. I walk into the room and grab one of those water mattress things. Hell, I don't know what they are called!

I lay on my back and look at the stars.. The lights in the pool made them look really cool, "Hmmm… I wonder what the boys are up to.. I hope they haven't killed each other yet." I sigh and draw in the water.

(Alfred POV)

"How long does it take to change?!" I look at my phone. It's been 10 minutes, I walk inside to notice that they were sitting on the bed. "DUDES! COME ON!" I scream then shut the door. I make it down to the elevator door when they caught up to me. I kind of pissed off for making me wait. I step inside and they follow.

We get down to the pool and it kind of looks like no one is there but when I get closer I notice someone. _'Holy shit , she is hott… The chick has a bellybutton ring! Playboy bunny.. Woah..' _I turn around and see their mouths gapping open, "Guys! Stop staring!" I whisper. They instantly close their mouths. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." She screams and falls into the water. She comes up, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT ALFRED?!" Oh shit, It was Abby. "Holy shit…. Abby?!" "Duh…" I didn't say another word.. _'Holy shit.. That was her?!' _I throw my towel onto the table and slip into the water. I notice that she's hiding behind a floaty. "Why are you hiding?" "Because I'm slightly uncomfortable.." "Why? You are so beautiful.." I heard her gasp.

(My POV)

"You are so beautiful.." I gasp. "R-Really?" "Yea, we walked out the door and I saw a girl. She was so beautiful.. Then when I said something.. That's when I found out it was you." He smirked. "I didn't know you had a bellybutton ring. Playboy bunny?" I blush. "I got it done yesterday while in town." I look up and see the boys staring at me. Ivan has that pink aura again. _'Great... I wonder if they ever figured out what to do...' _ "Hey boys. Did you ever figure out what you are gonna do?" They boys slip into the water but stay on the steps.. Alfred swims over to me and hides behind the floaty with me. The floaty isn't see-through.. Damn it...

"How about a date tomorrow?" A date? "Sure.." He inches his way on to me, I felt a blush cover my face. He leans in and kisses me softly. I smile and kiss his cheek then swim to the corner. I still hide behind the floaty.

I climb out of the pool after two hours. They talked non-stop. I have a headache now. I grab my towel off of the table and wrap it around me. I look at the boys and smile. I hear Alfred's phone vibrate, I look at it and it says. 'Germany/Ludwig' I open it, "Hello?" _"Alfred! Vhere the hell are you?! You are going to miss the meeting….. Vait, Alfred? Is this Alfred?" _Shit… They must have a world conference. "No, Ludwig. It's his girlfriend, Abby." _"Girlfriend?! Ha! I doubt Alfred could get a girlfriend!" _"Oh hush, When does the meeting start?" I look down at my phone, It's 5:30 a.m. _"8 a.m. Sharp. Tell him." _I giggle, "We all will be. I have Ivan, Arthur and Matthew with me. We will be there." _"Vhy are they there ?" _I sigh, "Long story. Where?" _"London." _"Mkay. See you there." I hung up the phone and looked at Alfred.

"What?" "Ludwig called. There is a world conference at 8 a.m. sharp. We are going and we are not going to be late." I start walking toward the door, "Oh, by the way. I told Ludwig that I was your girlfriend." I look at the door, "Which I might be." I mumble under my breath. I hear splashing behind me as I continue to walk to the door. I walk to the elevator when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "They won't believe me or you, ya know." I knew it was Alfred, I said it loud it enough for him to hear me. "Yea, I know but I can call you my girlfriend, right?" I smile, "Yes, Alfred. But won't Arthur be jealous?" Me and him step onto the elevator and the door shuts.

"No.. He doesn't care. As long as I'm happy." He kisses my neck. "Are you happy?" I smile and thread my fingers through his. "Hell yeah, baby." He turns me around and kisses me. I look up at him, "So am I." The door opens on our floor, the top floor room. I have to get the rest of my stuff. He takes my hand and threads his fingers through mine. I take a deep breath when the elevator stops at our floor. I lick his hand and run out the door. "Hey!" I hear him as I turn the corner. I giggle and pull out my room key, I try to open the door before he gets to me but I was to late. He picks me up and I laugh. "Alright, you got me."

He opens the door and we walk inside. I grab a pair of white skinny jeans, a black shirt and my black knee-high lace-up boots. I put my phone on a shuffle and it play, _"One woman man." _By Josh Turner. _'Damn.. He has such a sexy voice.' _ I straighten my hair and put on my make-up. I turn down my music, "How fast can we get to London?" "It won't take us long. I'm America. 10 minutes at the most." I turn off my music, grab my trucks key and stuff then slowly,yet quietly, slip out the door. I step onto the elevator button and step inside. It didn't take long for me to get to the second room we had. I put my stuff in our closet, take a quick glance at myself in the mirror then head out the truck.

"What a day.." I say then climb into my truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out that we got to London at 7:30 a.m. I squealed when we step out of the airport. They all look at me like I was crazy, "What? I've always wanted to go to London." They all laugh. I stick my tongue out then walk over to Alfred. I poke him then casually look away. "Why did you poke me?" "W-What? What are you taking about? You're crazy." I giggle. I look at him and he's smiling. "Anyway, where is the World Conference at?" "A building not far from here." Arthur says.

I pull out my phone and randomly search through the apps. I felt someone grab my hand and I look up, it's Alfred. I smile and we intertwine our fingers. My phone starts to vibrate; I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID. _"Abby! It's Germany! Vhere are you?" _I could hear Italy in the background screaming "Pasta!" "Ludwig, we are at the airport. Quit getting your boxers in a twist." _"Italy! I can't hear her! Be quiet!" "But Germany!" "Hush! Now what were you saying?" _"Germany, we will be there in a bit and I'm going to kick your butt for being mean to Italy." I heard him snicker. "Try me German boy." I hang up then look at Arthur. "Point the way, pretty boy." I smirk and he points to our left. Alfred pulls me along and the others follow behind.

"Abby, can I ask you a question?" "Yea." "Are you going to have to send us back at the end of the summer?" I never thought about it. It was the middle of June and I got them 6 days ago. "Actually, I don't have too. My mom will kill me if four boys live with us. She may make two of you go home. I probably will have to tell her which ones." "You aren't going to send me back, are you?" "Hell no! I love you and I need someone to play video games with other than my brother." I playfully nudge him.

He laughs. "I love you too, dudette." "Dude, not cool." We bust up laughing. "Shut it you gits!" "We love you, Iggy!" "Don't call me that!" We laugh some more. "We are almost there! Now I can show you off!" I look over at him and raise an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He gets wide-eyed, "That came out wrong. I'm sorry." I sigh and poke him. "My swords, Hetalia Wonderland." "You know about Hetalia?" "Duh, Japan created it. I know a lot about Hetalia." He narrows his eyes, "Do tell." "Axis powers. Germany is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Italy is Feliciano Vargas. Japan is Kiku Honda. Alli powers. America, you, Alfred F. Jones. England is Arthur Kirkland. France is Francis Bonnefrey. Russia is Ivan Braginski. China is Yao Wang. Canada is Matthew Williams. The Bad Touch Trio consists of France, Prussia (- he freaks me out... but he's cool.) and Spain. There's the Baltic countries. Belarus, Ukraine, Ummm... Austria, Hungary." I start to count on my fingers to see which ones I was forgetting...

"Damn... I can't think of anymore." Someone pulls me into a bear hug, "Can't breathe. Hello!" I realize that it's Alfred then he lets go. We must have got there because he held open a door and I step inside, pulling him along with me. "Ahonhonhon~" I hear behind me. "France, don't even think about touching me." "How did you know it was me, moi amour?" "The creepy rape laugh. It can be heard from miles away." I see a door open. I drop Alfred's hand then run into it. I guess they had assigned seats because I saw one that said "Germany." I walk over, set down and prop my feet on the table then turn the chair so no one could see my face when they walk through the door.

I hear someone talk behind me, "Germany, who is sitting in your chair?" "I don't know but vhoever it is better get out before I flip zhe chair." I could hear him walking up. "Germany... How nice to see you." He stops moving. "Vho are you?" "Your stalker..." I turn the chair and face him. He had a shocked and slightly scared look on his face. "No! I'm totally kidding! It's me Abby! Ahaha! You should have seen your face!" I laugh then smile. "Abby? You are Abby? Wow." I look down at my phone and it's 7:55. "5 more minutes." "Ja, and everyone vill be coming in soon." I look over at Italy who has a white flag in his hand then smile. I notice that other countries have already come in and are in their seats. Ivan, Arthur, and Mattie already in theirs.

I look back at my phone is 8 a.m. exactly but I know that the meeting won't start until 8:15 or so. I faintly start to hear, "Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." Belarus. "Belarus, please don't start any drama today." I look over at Alfred, who is frantically searching through his jacket. I walk over to him, "Babe, what are you looking for?" "My cell phone! I had it just a moment ago! I can't find it!" I sigh then reach into my pocket, pulling it out. "This?" "H-How?" "I pick pockets. I learned it from a game." "My god, aru. Why this early? Why not at 10, aru?" China. I reach into my pocket and pull out a mini-Hello Kitty doll. "Oh China~.. Look what I have..." I hold up the doll and hear him squeal. "Oh my gosh! Hello Kitty! Ahh!" He runs over and grabs it out of my hands. I turn around and smile. "You are very welcome." "What is your name, aru?" "Abby. Oh, plus. I'm obsessed with Hello Kitty too." He hugs me tightly.

"We are going to be best friends, aru! I know it!" He giggles then takes his seat. "Hello Kitty? I didn't know you were obsessed with it." Alfred said as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap. "I'm obsessed with a lot of things. Hello Kitty and Assassin Creed are the most." I smile. "Assassin Creed? I didn't think a girl would play that game." "I'm not like other girls." The meeting started soon after. I take Alfred's hand and draw on it. Little hearts, I love you's and my name. I doodle when I get bored. Not 10 minutes into the meeting I heard everyone arguing. I look up and Arthur had France around the throat choking him, France did the same to Arthur.

Germany was saying something is German, which I couldn't make out because he was talking to fast. "Jeder muss sich zu beruhigen. Meinst du nicht auch, Deutschland?" **(Everyone needs to calm down. Don't you agree Germany?) **Everyone went quietly instantly. " Ja. Haben Sie nur Deutsch sprechen?" **( Yes. Did you just speak German?) **"I am fluent in a lot of languages." "Ve~ Can you do something is Italian?" I nod and think for a moment. "Puoi farmi una bandiera bianca qualche volta? Ho avuto un disegno che ho voluto mettere su di esso." **(Can you make me a white flag sometime? I had a design I wanted to put on it.)** "Sì! Puoi venire e io ti farò uno e un piatto di pasta!" **(Yes! You can come over and I'll make you one and some Pasta!)** "What did you just say?" "I asked if he would make me a white flag, I have a design for it. He said that-" I was cut off by another Italian rambling. "Romano! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!" I look over at him and he instantly shut up. "How did you do that?!" "I can be mean at times. All he does is ramble.. It's very annoying."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and look down at my phone. 9:15 a.m. I hear something about five meters and know that it's Prussia. "Gilbert, we don't need to know about your damn five meters. It isn't that special." "Ja, it is! My five meters are awesome!" Pfftt.. Isn't as big as Canada. "I highly doubt that." I look over at Ivan, who is staring off into space. "Товарищ, вы случайно не есть водка с вами?" **(Comrade, Do you happen to have any vodka with you?)** "Nyet. Нет, я, хотя желание." **(No. I wish though.) **I reach into my bag that I had and pull out a bottle of vodka then toss it over to him.

"What other languages do you know?" I start to count how many I knew. They had a shocked look on their face when I got done. "Bloody hell, that's a lot." "Yea…" I look at the time and it's 11:30. "I am hungry. What time does lunch start?" "Noon." "Bloody hell, I haven't eaten in a couple of days and now you're making me wait 30 more minutes?" I say quietly, using my British accent. "Don't worry Iggy. You'll get fed." _'He totally didn't know that was me.' _"What the bloody hell are you talking about? And don't call me that!" "You said that you haven't eaten for a couple of days, didn't you?" "No.." I lay my head on the table and cover my mouth to prevent from laughing. "Abby? Are you okay?" "Yea." I giggle. "Why are you giggling?" "I can't believe you thought that is was Arthur that said that." "Wha..?" "It was me…" "That was you?! Dude, that's cool."

Noon finally comes and they break for lunch. "Finally. I feel like I'm starving." I grab Alfred's hand and pull him out to my truck. "Abigail. I love you." "I love you too, Alfred." That was slightly random but okay. I climb in and _"Call me maybe by Carly Jepsen." _Started to play when I turn on my truck. "Here's my number. So call me maybe." I smile over Alfred. _'I can't believe I'm falling in love with a Hetalia character. That's possible, right?' _ I was about to lean over and poke him when I hear on a knock on my window. I look and it's Germany. I put down the window, "Ja?"

"Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen für einen Moment?." **(Can I talk to you for a moment?) **"Umm.. Ja sicher." **(Yeah sure.) **I look over at Alfred, "I'll be just a minute, okay?" He nods and I climb out. Germany grabs my hand and pulls me inside. He grabs Italy's hand as he walks by. "G-Germany! What are you doing?!" We both say. He throws us into a room and shuts the door behind him. He walks over and grabs Italy, talking to him. I run up to the door and bang my fists against it. "Alfred! Alfred!" I felt a cloth go over my mouth and everything started to get fuzzy. "Why are we doing this Germany?" "Because ve have too." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

(Alfred's POV)

I looked down at my watch. "She said that she would only be a minute." _"Alfred! Alfred!" _I jerked my head up and ran inside. "That was her. I swear that was her." "Who was here, Alfred?" I look over and It's Arthur. "Abby! I heard her yell my name! That bastard Germany must have her!" His eyes widen. I look down the hall and see a door closed. I ran down to the door and try to turn the knob. It's locked. I backed up and kicked in the door. I ran inside and looked around. There was no sign of her. I move the door and find her Hello Kitty key chain that she always carries around in her pocket.

I pick it up and close my hand. "What is wrong?" I hear Ivan say behind me. "Axis has her. They have Abby." I heard him mumble something is Russian. "I am her hero and must save her but where did they take her?" "Probably back to Germany's house, aru." "Da, probably so." "Then we will go to Germany and save her. I said I would protect her and that's what I'm going to do."

(My POV)

I wake up and shake my head. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I look at my hands and they are tied to the bed posts. "Damn it. Really?" I lay my head back. I look around and it's nothing but a room with a bed and a window, the window is blacked out. I hear faint talking. "G-Germany.. Why did we take her?" "Because she's America girlfriend and ve needed to check if he really cares." _'If he really cares? He does care.' _ I close my eyes and hear the door open. I don't move. Someone sits on the edge of the bed, "Abby. Abby. It's me Italy." I hear sofly. I open my eyes and Italy's staring at me. I have tears in my eyes. He walks over and unties the ropes, I instantly wrap my arms around his neck for a hug. "Oh Italy.." He wraps his arms around me gently. "It's okay.." I look up and Germany is standing behind him. I let go and scoot back as far as I could.

"Please don't be afraid of me." I just look at him. "How can I not?! Kidnap me for no reason!" "That's ze whole point, mein liebe." "Fuck you." "Gladly.." He walks over and reties my wrists. "W-What are you d-doing?!" He gags me with a piece of cloth. "G-Germany! What are you doing?!" "Italy! Go in zhere! I'm going to have a talk vith her.." He smirks and Italy runs into out of the room. "Italy!" I mumble through the cloth. I feel a tear run down my face, "Please." I mumble. He didn't say anything and just ran his hand up my side. "Be a good little girl for me.." I start to squirm. "MMMMM!" He covers my mouth with his hand. _'Oh my god.. Alfred, please help. I love you..' _He starts to kiss my neck. Everything starts to go fuzzy, _'Is he trying to knock me out again?' _I thought before blacking out.

(Alfred's POV)

_'That bastard! Trying to take my girl! Who the hell does he think he is?!' _I shake my head and load my gun. I lean against the tree and close my eyes. "It's going to be alright, Alfred." I open my eyes and look in front of me. "I know, Arthur. Why did I let her go with him?" "You didn't know this was going to happen. You couldn't have stopped it." He places a hand on my shoulder. "We will get her back." I nod and he goes over to Mattie. I reach into my jacket and pull out a small box. I open it and smile. I close it and stuff if back into my pocket. "I will get you back, Abby."

I hold up my gun and slowly make my way towards Germany's house. Slowly, I look back at the others. Russia has his pipe ready, Mattie, Francis and Arthur all have their guns ready. China has his Wong thing ready. They all look at me and nod. I slowly make my way towards the house. The windows are all blacked out, I make my way towards the door and slowly open it. _'Please god, be alright. I need you to help me out here baby. Make a noise or something.' _I look inside and see that's it empty then look down the hall and see the basement door open. I look behind me, "Dudes, the basement door is open." I whisper. I make my way inside and way down the hall, quietly.

I stick my head slightly around the basement door. I see Germany buttoning up his uniform and see Abby laying on the bed, looking up at him. My eyes get wide.

(My POV)

I shake my head and everything becomes clear. I look up and see Germany buttoning up his uniform. I blink and tears start to form in my eyes. "Vhat? You seemed to like it." "I didn't know what the fuck I was doing you douchebag!" I felt his hand contact with my face. "Don't talk to me like zhat!" I look at him and a tear runs down my face. Next thing I knew, I heard a gunshot and Germany was on the ground clutching his shoulder. "Vhat ze hell?!" I look over at the door and Alfred, Arthur, and Francis are pointing a gun at Germany. Russia has his metal piped raised. "Abby..." I hear faintly.

I look over and it's Mattie. "M-Mattie.. You guys came to save me." "Actually it was Alfred." He smiles. Tears start to run down my face, I look over at Alfred. _'Alfred, you came to save me..'_ I see him smile. _'I'm the hero, baby.' _ I smile. Mattie unties my wrists and legs then I run over to Alfred. Well.. Try to. I walked over to him painfully. He picks me up and carries me out of house. "A-Alfred..." "I'm here, baby." I snuggle into his chest. I smell his cologne; he's wearing Axe, the one I picked out for him. "You wore the cologne I picked out for you..." "Of course I did. I love it, just like I love you." I smile, and feel my eyelids starting to get heavy. "I love you Alfred..." He kissed my forehead. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

***Dream***

_Me and Alfred walk to the park and over to the bench. He sets me down then sits beside me. "Alfred, what is the reason we came to the park?" He just stares at his hands. "Alfred?" "Abby. I think we should break up." "What?! Why?! Did I do something?!" I start to get tears in my eyes. "It's not you, it's me. You're too good for me." He stands up but he never looks at me. "Good-bye Abby. I hope you find someone better than me." He starts walking away. "Alfred! Alfred! No!" For some reason, I'm glued to the bench and can't get up. "Alfred! Alfred!" He walks away... _

***Dream end***  
"Alfred! Alfred!" I sit up instantly, sweating and tears running down my face. I feel arms wrap around me, "Shhh.. It's okay. I'm right here." I bury my face into his chest. "What happened?" "M-Me a-and you w-went t-to t-the park and w-we sat d-down on a b-bench then you b-broke up with m-me then s-started to w-walk a-away and w-when I t-tried to g-get up t-to go s-stop you. I c-couldn't get up, I-I kept y-yelling your n-name but y-you kept w-walking away then I-I woke u-up." I manage to choke out. He kissed the top of my head. "I would never leave you. Never. I love you too much." I look up at him and he wipes the tears away. "I'll always be here."

I never did go back to sleep. I just sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. Eventually I got up and went to the kitchen. Me, of course, in boxer shorts and a tank top. I grab a can of coke and sit at the table. I run and grab my computer before opening it. I log on to Facebook then open my coke. I look through who is online and see Krissie.

***Facebook chat*  
Krissie Moss (Kris.): Hey chicka. Why are you up so late?  
Abby Lucas (Me): It's three in the morning. To me, that's considered early.  
Kris: Oh.. Well.. Why are you up so EARLY? Tehe.  
Me: I had a horrible dream...  
Kris: About?  
Me: Alfred leaving me... It was horrible...  
Kris: Damn... That sucks.  
Me: Damn.. I really wish Ivan would stop leaving his damn coat on my floor!  
Kris: O.O Why is his coat on the floor?!  
Me: NOT THAT WAY, YOU DORK!  
Kris: Oh... My bad!  
Me: Anyway, I'm going to get off here. I'm gonna sit on my couch and drink a coke. See ya.  
Kris: See ya!  
*Log off* **

'_Uhgg... Why is it everytime I say something, she takes it the wrong way?__'_ I shut my laptop, grab my coke and walk over to pick up his coat. I hang his coat on the coat-hanger then sit on the couch. _***Thump thump* **_ I freeze and sink down into the couch. _***Thump crash* **_It sounded like something rolled down the stairs. "What the fuck?" I stand up and see Alfred laying face-first in the floor with his ass sticking up in the air. I cover my mouth to prevent from laughing. "Ouch... That was a fail..." I snicker then walk over to him. "Babe, are you okay?" "Yep. The hero is always okay." I roll my eyes then pick up his glasses and clean them off. He stood up and crawled over to me. He hit my leg causing me to fall over on top of him.

"Nice, Alfred." I felt him laugh underneath me. "Do you have my glasses?" "Yea." I feel for hand and set them in his hand then poke him in the side before getting up. I was about to walk back to the couch before I felt arms around my waist. "Alfred..." "Yea?" I turn around and tackle him to the ground. "HAHA! I win!" He says as he pins me by my wrists above me. "I doubt that." I lift up my knees and push him off of me then pinning him to the ground. "Mhmm. I win." I whisper into his ear before going up to the bedroom.

I heard him follow. I jump onto the bed and bury myself in the covers. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled against someone. "Abby..." "Alfred?" "Mhmm.." I smirk and poke his stomach. _***Thump crash* **_ "AHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream. "What the hell?!" I move out of this arms and run downstairs only to see Arthur and Matthew on the floor fighting. "You broke my tea pot!" "No I didn't! You broke my glasses!" "No I didn't you git!"

I facepalm. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a spray bottle of water and start spraying them. "Hey! Ahh!" "Stop! Stop!" "Not until you are away from each other!" I yell. I see Ivan walk behind them and pick them up by the back of the collar. I spray them in the face then glare at them. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" They point to each other. "He broke my glasses!" "He broke my bloody tea pot!" I sigh and see Mattie's glasses on the table with Arthur's tea pot next to them. "They are fine! God! Stop being such fucking whiney babies!"

They just look at me. I throw the bottle back into the sink then stomp back up the stairs. I go into my bedroom and slam the door shut. I curse under my breath as I climb back into bed. I feel it empty, "Alfred? Babe?" Silence. "Hmm... I have had them almost a week and a half. My mom will make me send them back. I don't want them to leave. I might beg her to let Alfred and Arthur stay. I need someone to play magic cards with." I sigh and smile. "I might as well get up and make breakfast." I stick my tongue out at the ceiling then got up and walked to my closet.

I open the door and jump back. I see Alfred sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Alfred? Alfred, what's wrong?" He looked up at me. "You left me by myself. I got scared." I raise an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" "No. I was just teasing." I facepalm and grab a pair of black skinny jeans with a Captain America shirt. I look down at Alfred who is staring at me. "Babe, are you coming or what?" "Where are we going?" "Downstairs. Breakfast." I wink at him then go down to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

I smile at my succesful cooking. I look at them and they smile. "Wow Abby. That was really good. You are an amazing cook." Arthur says. "Da, I agree." "Yea, she is." I hear Mattie say faintly. "That was good babe. The best!" I roll my eyes and smile. "I'm glad." I feel something sit on my head. "Flying mint bunny get off her head! That's not nice!" "What? What the hell is a flying mint bunny?" I sigh and pick him off my head. He looks at me and waves. "Stop sitting on my head. You're not Gilbird."

"Gilbird?" He says softly. "Yes. Gilbird is a bird that sits on Gilbert's head." I put him on the counter before turning around and seeing Arthur standing there. "You can see him?" "Yes. I can't see any of your other 'Friends'. I only see flying mint bunny." He maneuver around him to see Alfred standing there. "What?" He just smiles. "Why are you smiling that like?" Then he starts grinning like an idiot. "If you don't stop grinning like a idiot, I'm going to smack you." He narrows his eyes then disappears upstairs.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" I turn around and look at him. "I have no freaking clue." I scratch my head then walk upstairs to my room. "Alfred?" "Yea?" I open the door and he's sitting on the bed. "Can we go to McDonald's? Please Abby?" He's down on his knees in front of me. "Yea. Let's go. I kinda wanted a McFlurry anyway." He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder before grabbing my truck keys. "Dude! Put me down! Alfred!" "Nope. I'm driving." He walks down the stairs with me over his shoulder. I sigh and give up. "Dude, this isn't cool.." We walk by the kitchen. "Do not cook in my house Arthur!" He frowns as we go out the door. He puts me in the passenger side then he climbs in and drives to McDonalds.

I grab my wallet from the center console then pull out his McDonald's card. _'How much money is on this thing?' _I look over at Alfred who has a determined face. I roll my eyes then pull out my phone. _*1 new text message from mom.* "Hey. I put some money on your card. I miss you and love you! Take care of the house.." _How random.. but okay! We pull into the drive-through and he orders. I hand him the card and he kisses my hand. "Alfred.." We pull up to the first window and I see Alyssa. I wave to her. "Abby? Hey!" She looks at Alfred then back at me. "He looks like America.." "That's becaus-" I cut him off by smacking my hand over his mouth. "Heheh.. Zach cosplays as America and looks exactly him. Twins!" I smile. She rolls her eyes and Alfred hands her the card. He takes it back and we pull to the second window.

Turns out we had a total of eight bags of burgers. Ten burgers in each bag. "Shit, Alfred.. How much can you eat?" "A lot.." He responds quickly. "Hurry up please... I wanna practice my shooting.." He nods and we drive home. I love to shoot, my aim is good. What sucks about the bow is it's pink. I hate pink.. If it was purple. It would SO much better.. but oh well... We pull into the driveway and I jump out, running inside and grabbing my bow and arrows. I run outside to the backyard and instantly shoot one before I even get in front of the target. Which is good about me. I can shoot from any angle. As I load up another arrow, I hear something behind me. My bow loaded, I turn around and point it at the bushes. "Show yourself!" I yell at the non-moving bushes.

"Bonjour l'amour.." "I am not your love, Francis.." I point it at his head as he steps out of the bushes. "What do you want and how did you find out where I live?" "I have resources.." I notice the is a tree next to him. I pull back by bow and hit the tree. He jumps and has wide eyes. "What was the for?" "Leave.. Now.. I will do it again.." I load it once more and before I could pull back. He took off running. "That's what I thought.." I grin and shoot at the tree behind me without even looking. "Damn I'm good." "Indeed you are." I spin around, my bow pulled up and drawn and see Arthur. His eyes were wide and his tea cup was on the ground. "Shit.. I'm sorry. Don't do that when I'm shooting." I put my bow down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, love. When are we going back?" He asked as I leaned against the tree. "I don't think I'm sending you back.. None of you. It's a risk I'm willing to take." He smiled a bit. "Why don't you want us to leave?" Truth be told, they are really my only friends that I talk to the most. "I just don't want ya'll to leave." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see what it was. I had a text message from the one person I hated the most. Jarrod. My ex. I recognized the number. _"Call me.." _ I groan and call the number. _"Hello?" _"Jarrod. What do you want? I don't have time for your bullshit." I was in a very grumpy mood. My back was hurting and so was my neck. Plus I didn't get any sleep last night. "Jarrod.. Just please go away.. I don't want to talk to you." I hung up and toss the phone across the yard.

"Abby? What's wrong?" I close my eyes and sigh. "Nothing, Arthur. Just go back inside." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a hand lift up my face and wipe a tear away. I open my eyes and Arthur is standing there. "Why are you crying, love?" "Hearing his voice made think of how he broke my heart." He wrapped his arms around me for a hug. I just dropped my bow and gripped his shirt. I just broke down right there. I hate Jarrod. What he did to me. People have no idea how I felt. I sniffle and wipe my face on the back on my sleeve. "I'm alright.." I grab my bow and arrows then head inside, leaving Arthur standing there. I drag myself upstairs and put the bow and arrows in its place.

I sigh to myself. "I need to have sometime to myself.." I go over to my dresser and pick out my red and black bikini, slip it on then head out to the pool. I grab my floaty and slip on my sunglasses. I lay out in the sun and just sigh. I happen to have my phone with me. Thank god it has a waterproof case. Yay~! I put in my head phones and the most random of songs come on. _"Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift." _I hum along not caring about anything at this point.

(Alfred's POV)  
I look out the window and see Abby out in the pool. "Arthur? What's wrong with Abby?" He didn't say anything, he was reading. Ivan was drinking a bottle of vodka and Mattie was sitting next to him. Did I do something wrong? No one has said anything for quite a while. I pull out my phone and call her friend Kris. _"Hello?" _"It's the Hero here." I heard her groan. _"What do you want, Alfred?" _"Everyone in the house seems gloomy. I think that's the word. Dude, I think Abby is mad at me or something. She came in earlier and went straight to her room then went out to the pool.

She sighs. _"Alfred.. Give her time.. She gets depressed once in a while. Let her have her space. Do something nice for her. Cook her dinner, that doesn't involve hamburgers. Be romantic for godsake, Alfred. She's a girl. She needs attention. I gotta go. Band camp. Later!" _She hung up and I stuck my phone back in my pocket. I turn and look at Arthur. The only way to get his attention is to annoy the hell outta him. "Iggy~" I see him jump slightly which makes me snicker. "What do you want, Alfred?" "What's up with Abby?" "Nothing that concerns you." I felt a little growl form in my throat. "Like hell it does! I'm her boyfriend!" He looked over at me then back at his book. Ivan kinda snickered then took a swing of his vodka. "You're such an asshole, Ivan." I walked upstairs and into her bedroom. I realized that I didn't have any clothes with me, so I snuck into her mom's bedroom and looked through her mom's boyfriends clothes. All I grabbed was a pair of boots, a blue shirt and a pair of wranglers, which were my size. I looked up at the shelves and grabbed the cowboy hat. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "Arthur! Do something for me!"

I heard him groan. "What?" "Tell Abby to dress up! Like that one dress that you like of hers! Also she needs to wear her boots and cowgirl hat!" I grinned and went into the guest bathroom to fix my hair.

(MY POV)

I lay there listening to _"Wanted by Hunter Hayes." _I felt something poke my side and I nearly fell of the floaty. I look over to see what poked me and see Arthur standing there with a stick. I pull out my headphones and look at him. "What the hell?!" "Alfred says he wants to see you.. He said to get dressed up. I picked out your clothes." I raised an eyebrow. "You picked out... my clothes...? Are you a fashion dresser now?" I said as I dried off. He face went a little pink. "No. I just like the dress... but it really goes with your boots and I'm going inside now." He turned and went back inside. I wrapped my towel around me and headed inside. Ivan and Mattie were sitting on the couch and Arthur was making tea. Mattie looked over at me and smiled softly, so did Ivan. I walked over to the both of them and kissed their forehead before heading up to my room.

I slipped on my robe then straightened my hair and put on my makeup. I smiled at myself then went over to my bed where my clothes where laying out. My cowboy/cowgirl hat was laying there and my boots with the blue tops that came up past my calves, with a pair of neon socks beside them. "What in the world?" My dress is the best part. It had white lace top part (an undershirt is a part of it), and has three different colors. Blue, pink then white. I slipped it on then a pair of shorts underneath because everytime I sat down, it would rise up and show my ass. I slipped on my boots then my hat. "It's a good thing I shaved this morning."

I walked downstairs and all three boys were sitting on the couch. "Well... What y'all think?" My Oklahoma accent comes naturally at times. They looked at me and their jaws dropped. I blushed a bit and twirled a strand of my straightened hair around my finger. "You look... amazing. Those boots and dress were made for you, Abby.." Mattie said with a smile. "Thanks... Now." I looked over at Arthur. "Where is Alfred?" Arthur got up and laid his cup of tea on the table. "I'm supposed to take you to him." He held out his arm. I took it and he lead me out to the park behind my house. No one knew it was there except for us. It was getting a little dark. I see lights right on top of the hill. "Oh my god..." I see a figure standing by a blanket with a basket on top. I suddenly realize it's Alfred.

"Howdy ma'am." Alfred tipped his hat. _'Oh my god... He's so dammmmnnn cute...' _"Howdy mister." I say with a grin. Arthur kissed my cheek then turned and left. _'Oooh man... If he was in just the cowboy hat and boots with a pair of chaps...Good god... Wait.. SHUT UP ME!' _Alfred holds out his hand and smiles. I place my hand in his and he pulls me over to the blanket. I sit down and he sits down beside me. I open the basket and it has my favorite food. Fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and sweet tea.

"Oh my god.. I love you. You have all my favorite food in here." He smiled as he made me a plate. I grabbed the silverware and smiled at him as I took a bite of mashed potatoes. I swear it's like a rainbow in my mouth. The best thing ever. _'I wonder if the chicken tasted just as good.' _I grabbed the chicken and took a bite. My mouth watered. I didn't notice that he was staring at me until I was about to take another bite. He just smiled and licked his fingers. I roll my eyes and finish my chicken.

After we finished, we laid there and looked up at the stars. "Hey Abby?" "Yea?" I said with a small smile. He was silent for a moment. "Will you marry me?" My eyes got wide and I gasped. I sat up and looked down at my boots. I felt him shift beside me, "Abby?" He gently touched my shoulder. I ripped away from his grip, getting up and going back to the house. I never said one word as I opened the door and went up the stairs. I can hear Alfred in the background yelling my name. I go into my room and slam my door closed. I lock it as I take off my boots and throw them in my closet.

I go over to my radio and plug in my phone, clicking on _"Here__ I am Without You by 3 Doors down." _I hum along while slipping off my dress and slip into sweatpants and a Captain America shirt. I lay back on my bed and sing along. "Damn you Alfred." I hear a slight bang on my door. "Go away.." I manage to mumble through the lyrics. "It's me." That was all. "Okay... It's open." I heard the door open and someone touch my knee. I don't look up. "You are okay, da?" "No.. I don't want to talk about it." Ivan sat down beside me and just looked at me. "Abb-?" I throw myself at him and I feel his arms go around me. He buried his face in my neck and I kept my arms around his neck. "Ivan... I'm sorry..." "It's alright." I looked at him, his violet eyes sparkled. Why is he so different from Mattie and Alfred? I slip my hands underneath his scarf and feel the scars. I feel him shutter and pull me closer. I feel each and everyone gently; each scar represents a battle or fight. I unwrap his scarf slowly and slip it around my neck, looking down at his eyes and feeling at the scars.

"Ivan.." He didn't say anything. "Ivan please..." "D-Da?" "Remember when I told you that your turn was would be later?" He took a breath, "Da." "Well.. It's your turn." He smiled and buried his face in my neck. "I will do my best not mess up." I yawned and looked at the clock. 11:13. Fuck.. "I'm tired.. Bedtime?" "Da.. I'll be right back." I jumped under the covers and tried to get warm. I watched him walk back in with nothing but his scarf and basketball shorts on. I didn't say anything, I just covered my head and giggled to myself. The covers lifted up and I was pulled against someone. "Goodnight, sweet dear." "Night.." I said as I drifted off into sleep. Day was a LONG day..

**Okay.. One more chapter and then you (readers) get to decide who she gets to be with and which two she should get rid of. Touch choice, huh? I missed Arthur for a reason, if you are wondering. On to the next chapter, AWAY~! (/*-*/) **_***awesome fly away music* **_


	9. Chapter 9

**So… It's chapter nine. Yay~**

I wake up and notice that Ivan is still asleep. I , gently and quietly, make my way downstairs. One of the steps squeak, "Fuck you stairs." I grumble and plug in my phone. _"Won't back down by Eminem ft Pink." _"Damn…" I shrug and clean up the kitchen. "Morning dear.." I didn't turn to see because I really didn't care. "Abby?" I turn around and Arthur is standing there. "Oh…" I turn back around and forget what I was doing. "Abby, what's wrong? You look awfully pale." "I'm alright." I go to put a plate in sink and I black out.

(Arthur's POV)

Abby suddenly passes out. "Abby!" I run over to her and lay her head in my lap. I hear footsteps behind me as I feel her forehead. Her forehead is burning. "Bloody hell…" I turn and look up. It's Ivan. "Call 911." He runs over at the phone and I look back at Abby. "Abby dear.. What is wrong?" Her cheeks are a dark red. "Please don't have the flu." I stay with her until Ivan gets back. He switches me places and I run to get her some clothes. I come back down and they are taking going out the house. I go to Ivan who has tear stains. "We'll be right behind you." He nods and follows them. I watch the ambulance drive away then go and wake up Mattie and Alfred. "Wake up, you bloody gits. Hurry too. We have to go to the hospital." "Why?" I heard Alfred mumble. "Because there is something wrong with Abby!" I scream. I turn back around and Matthew and Alfred's eyes are wide.

I grab her truck keys and head out to the truck, putting her bag of clothes in the backseat. I climb up and watch the two boys run out of the house and climb into the truck. I pulled out of the driveway before they had their door shut. It didn't take long to get to the hospital. I jumped out, grabbing her bag and heading inside. I found Ivan sitting in the waiting room, with his head in his hands. "Ivan?" He looks up at me. His eyes are red and he had more tear stains. "Did they find out anything?" He nodded. "She got food poisoning from bad chicken or something plus the flu. Her temperature was 104.3." "Oh Ivan.. I'm sorry.." I sat down beside him and patted his shoulder.

A nurse came out and looked around then at Ivan. "Are you Abigail Braginski's husband?" I raised an eyebrow. Abigail Braginski? When did she change her name? "Da. I-I mean yes." "Follow me please.." Ivan got up and followed her. Alfred and Matthew came in right after he left. "Where is that commie?" "He's back there with Abby." "W-What is wrong with her?" Matthew managed to say. "Food poisoning plus the flu." Alfred looked down at the floor. "I guess it's my fault." I didn't say anything and just sighed.

(My POV)

_***A dream***_

I looked up at the sky and it was a perfect blue. Sort of like Alfred's eyes. I was standing in a wheat field like I used to do when I was little. I walked along, dragging my hand along the tops of them. I see someone standing not far off. I look closer and it's my dad. "Daddy!" I wave my hand but he doesn't look at me. He's wearing his army uniform. "DADDY!" I try to run to him but I can't move, it's like I'm weighted to the ground. I see him crouch down like he's hiding. "Daddy?" He turns and looks at me. His dark brown eyes, shining. He walks towards me and I look down. I'm wearing an army uniform. I must be one of his friends. I look around and it's a battle field. The one in Afghanistan. "Lucas!" Was the first word that came out of my mouth. "Behind you!"

He turns then suddenly hits the ground and I fall back on my ass. "LUCAS!" I scream. I run over to him and see a bullet hole in his head. "Oh my god." I look up and a gunman has the gun pointed to me. I see him smirk and I close my eyes. I hear a gunshot and my hands suddenly go to my stomach and I fall back on my ass. I open my eyes and I'm back in the wheat field, wearing a soft pink, wavy dress. I stand up and start looking around for my dad. "Daddy?" I turn around and see an image of my mom and a little girl behind her. "Momma!" I'm stuck once again. A man is giving her something.

She screams and drops down to her knees. The little girl looks at the man and I see him mouth, "I'm sorry, little one." He turns and disappears. The little girl starts to cry then turns her head and looks straight at me. Her and my mom disappear, "What is going on? This is a nightmare!" I scream. I turn around and see an endless field. I suddenly feel arms around me; I turn around but wake up before I could see who it was.

_***End of the dream* **_

I open my eyes and it's blurry. I blink a few times and it goes away. I look to the side and see Ivan asleep at my bedside. I slowly sit up and whimper. I lay my hand on my stomach, it hurts badly. I look up and see Arthur standing in the doorway. "H-Hi.." I whisper. He waves and sits on the other side. "How long have I been out?" "A few days. Ivan never left." He sighed and gently took my hand. "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright.. My stomach hurts really badly." I still had my hand on my stomach. "It's going to.. You have food poisoning and the flu. They had to empty your stomach of everything." I look down at my lap and let a tear fall from my face. "What's wrong, Abby?" "I know how my daddy died." "You saw? I'm so sorry.." I look at him. "He was shot in the head. I had a nightmare.. It was like I was there." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh dear.. I'm so sorry."

Ivan groaned in his sleep and I smiled. It was kind of funny but I couldn't laugh. It hurt too much. I gently laid my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair. I hear a faint click. I look up and Mattie is standing there with a camera. "Mattie!" I whisper, he just smiles and sits next to Arthur. "Where is Alfred?" "Out in the lobby. He says he won't come in until 'The commie' leaves.." Arthur air-quoted. "He won't ever leave." "I told him that.." I sighed. "Has Ivan been up since I got here?" "Yes. He didn't want to be asleep when you woke up but I guess his body won." I smiled. I saw something sticking out from under his hand. I slipped out, hoping not to wake him up. It was a little stuff bear. "I'll let you sleep some more.." Arthur and Mattie left.

I reached over, well tried to without it being painful, and grabbed the notepad. I flipped to a clean page and started to draw Ivan. He was so cute. I finish not long after because it was mostly a scribble drawing. Good though. I held the teddy bear tightly and watch Ivan with a smile. He wakes up a little bit later. "Privyet…" He said as he stretched his arms. I guess he wasn't fully awake. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Abby~" He smiled. "How long have you been awake?" "Not long.." He looked at my hand where the teddy bear lay. "I found it." "I got it for you while you were asleep." He picked it up and played with it for a minute before placing it back in my hand. "I find it cute." He said quietly. "It is cute.."

I ended staying in the hospital for the next few days. When I finally got home, a few flower bouquets were on the table. I walk over and look to see who they are from. One from Arthur, One from Mattie, One big one from Ivan and one from… Alfred?! I stuff the cards in my pocket and slowly make my way up the stairs. I get half-way up the stairs before Ivan picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. I giggle when he sets me on the bed. Yes, I can giggle again. He smiles. "I'll go get you some jello-o." He put my bag on the floor and hug his coat up in the closet. I heard his boots hit the stairs as he went down. I smile to myself.

I grab my laptop and look at fanfiction. **(Yes… I'm a writer and reader~!)** I lie on my stomach, put in my headphones and read a story as I listen to Pandora. "Naturo… Kakazu and Hidan." I say to myself. I had zoned out into the story, not noticing that Ivan had come in and was reading over my shoulder. I see a shadow on my computer and I turn over. "HOLY FUCK!" I jump and nearly fall off the bed. "What were you reading?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. "A Naturo fanfiction." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it." I smile. "Oh.. Someone is here to see you. It's Cole from school." I jump on his back and he chuckles, heading downstairs. "Girl… Could you get any higher off the ground?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Could you get any more gayer?" I snicker. "Haha. Girl.. I gotta tell you something! It's fabulous.." **(Cole acts and looks exactly like Poland. Just saying~ ^-^ ) **"Who is the tall cute one?" I hold onto Ivan. "He's mine, Cole." Cole snaps his fingers and pouts. "Damn it.. He's cute though." "Ain't he?"

Ivan gently sat me on the couch and went into the kitchen. "So.. The anime convention! Who are you going as?" "Probably Female Lithuania? Or Female Canada. You should go as Poland." "Totally! Oh wait.. I already am going as him. Duh." I just roll my eyes. "You will go as Female Germany! You look exactly like her!" I look down at myself and then back at him. "You got big boobs and short blonde hair! All you need is the outfit!" He gasped. "That's what I'm getting you!" I blushed dark. "Shut up before I punch you straight." He snapped his fingers. "Whateva sista." He smiled and skipped over to the door. "I'm getting you that outfit. I'll bring it to you when it comes in." He sort of skipped out and I shut the door behind him. "Damn him.." I turn around and all four boys are standing there. All of them are staring at me. "What?" Ivan just smiled. The other three blushed and went to their rooms.

"Don't say a word." "I don't plan too." I playfully smacked his arm and smiled. I went back upstairs and jumped on my bed, hugging my panda bear close. I giggled to myself and closed my eyes. Such a day.

**Short chapter. I have something in mind for the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

I stand there at the mall, waiting for Ivan to come pick me as I saw Kris walk by. "Kris!" She looked at me, waved then walked to her car. I looked out in the parking lot and saw my truck pulling in, slowing heading in my direction. Seeing Ivan behind the wheel gave me peace in a way that the conversation with Allie, earlier that day, hadn't. Strange how just seeing my own car could make me so happy. Ivan leaned over and spotted me through the window with a slight smile. He handed me a steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee. "Your phone rang just a few minutes ago." "Thanks." I climbed up into the truck and gratefully accepted the coffee.

"I was dying for caffeine and I had the weirdest conversation with Allie. I'll tell you about it once I'm properly caffeinated. Where's my phone?" Ivan pointed to the glove department. I shut the door then opened the glove department and retrieved the phone. _One new message. _I dialed my voicemail, put it on speakerphone, and set the phone on the dash while I turned to Ivan. "I'm ready now." I told him. He looked at me, eyebrows doubtful. "For?" "My kiss..." Ivan chewed his lip. "I prefer the surprise attack."

"_You have one new message," _said the recorded cell phone babe. I grimaced, throwing myself in the seat. "You drive me crazy." He grinned. _"__Hi, honey. You'll never guess who I ran into today!" _My mom's voice buzzed out of the cell phone speaker. "You could just throw yourself at me," I suggested. "That would be fine with me." Mom sounded excited. _"Angela Pierce! You remember her, right?" _ "I didn't think you were that sort of girl," Sam said. I thought he might be joking. Mom continued, _"She's all married and everything now, and in town for just a little bit. Jason, Christian and I are going to spend time with her." _I frowned at him. "I'm not. But with you, all bets are off." _"Oh dear__...__ I miss you. Don't forget to clean the house and everything! We'll be home in a few weeks! I love you." _

Ivan was staring at the phone as cell phone babe took up where mom left off. _"To hear this message again, p__ress one. To delete this message…." _I deleted it. Ivan was still looking at the phone, his eyes sort of distant. I didn't know what he was thinking. Maybe, like me, his head full of a dozen different problems, all too amorphous and intangible to be solved. I snapped the phone shut, and the sound seemed to break his spell. Ivan's eyes were suddenly intense on me. "Come away with me." I raise an eyebrow. "Nyet, seriously. Let's go somewhere. Can I take you somewhere, tonight? Someplace better than leftovers?" I didn't know what to say. I think maybe what I what to say was, _Do you really think you have to even ask? _I watched him intently while Ivan babbled on, words tumbling over each other in their hurry to get out.

"What's up?" I asked. "I just want to get out of town tonight. I want to just get away for a little bit. Mini vacation. A few hours in someone else's life, you know? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. And if you think that it's not—"

"Ivan," I said. "Shut up." He shut up. "Start driving." We started driving.

Ivan got onto the interstate and we drove and drove until the sky grew pink above the trees and birds flying over the road were black silhouettes. Ivan used one hand to drive and used the other to twine his fingers with mine. This was so much better than staying at home with Mac and cheese. "So..." I said, and ran a finger over the back of his cool hand. "Where are we going, anyway?" Ivan glanced over at me, the dash light illuminating his doleful smile. "There's a wonderful candy shop in Oklahoma City. Alfred showed it to me one time." I was incredibly cute that he'd driven us an hour just to go to a candy shop. Incredibly stupid, given the weather report, but incredibly cute nonetheless. "I've never been."

"They have the most amazing caramel apples," Ivan promised. "And these gooey things, I don't even know what they are. Probably a million calories. And hot chocolate – oh, man, Abby. It's amazing." I looked past him at the brilliantly illuminated city, every building and bridge lit bravely against the early summer darkness; we were heading downtown. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been there. "It would be very romantic. And add to your walking stereotype creed." Ivan didn't look away from the road, but his lips curled up. I grinned, then looked away to watch our progress downtown. He didn't even look at the road signs as he navigated his way down the evening streets. Streetlights striped light across the windshield and the white lines striped below us, making time above and below. Finally, he parallel parked and gestured to a warmly lip shop a few doors ahead of us. He turned to me. "Heaven."

Together we got out of the car and jogged the distance. I didn't know how hot it was until he opened the door to the shop. I regret wearing shorts now. Ivan came from behind me and pulled me to him, crushing his arms over my chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, feeling the heat of his body against me, and closed my eyes. Ivan turned me slightly, so that I was facing the center of the shop; I saw shelves of tinned cookies and candies and the glint of a glass candy counter beyond them. "Give in for once. It's worth it." His sad eyes implored me to explore something I'd left untouched for years. Something more than untouched—something I'd buried alive. Buried when I had thought I was alone. Now I had Ivan behind me, holding me tightly to his chest as if held me upright, his breath blowing warm over my ear. I took a whiff of the air. Caramel and brown sugar, smell as yellow-orange as the sun. The one smell that anyone would notice coming into the shop. But I could feel Ivan's heart pounding behind me, and for once, I gave in.

Peppermint swirled around the air, then raspberry, almost too sweet, like too-ripe fruit. Apple, crisp and pure. Nuts, buttery, warm, and earthy. The subtle, mild scent of white chocolate. Oh, God, some sort of mocha, rich and dark and sinful. Geez.. When did my sense of smell get sharper? I sighed with pleasure, but there was more. The butter cookies on the shelves added a floury, comforting scent, and the lollipops, a riot of fruit scents too concentrated to be real. The salty bite of pretzels, the bright smell of lemon. Smells I didn't even know names for. I groaned. Ivan rewarded me with the lightest of kisses on my ear before he spoke into it. "Isn't it amazing?"

I opened my eyes; colors seemed dull in comparison with what I had just experienced. I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound trivial, so I nodded. He kissed me again, on my cheek, and gazed at my face, his expression bright and delighted with whatever he saw in mine. "I love it." I said finally, in a voice so low I'm not even sure he could hear it. Ivan released all of me but my hand, and tugged me deeper into the shop. "Come on. Now the hard part. Pick something. What do you want? Pick something. Anything. I'll get it for you." _I want you. _Feeling the grip of his hand in mine, the brush of his skin on mine, seeing the way he moved in front of me – I ached with wanting to kiss him. Ivan's hand squeezed mine as if he was reading my thoughts, and he led to the candy counter. I stared at the rows of perfect chocolate, petit fours, coated pretzels, and truffles.

"Warm out tonight, isn't it?" The girl behind the counter asked. She looked up at us and gave us a silly, indulgent smile, and I wondered how stupidly happy we looked, holding hands and drooling over chocolate. "What's the best?" I asked. The girl immediately pointed out a few racks of chocolates. Ivan shook his head. "Could we get two hot chocolates?" The girl raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Whipped cream?" "Do you have to ask?" She grinned at us and turned around to prepare it. A _whuff _of rich chocolate gusted over the counter when she opened the tin of cocoa. While she dribbled peppermint extract into the bottom of the paper cups, I turned to Ivan and took his other hand. I stood on my toes and stole a soft kiss from his lips. "Surprise attack." I said. Ivan leaned down and kissed me back, his mouth lingering on mine, teeth grazing my lower lip, making me shiver. "Surprise attack back." "Sneaky." I said, my voice breathier than I intended.

"You two are too cute." The counter girl said, setting two cups piled with whipped cream on the counter. She had sort of lopsided, open smile that made me think she laughed a lot. "Seriously. How long have you been going out?" Ivan let go of my hands to get his wallet and took out some bills. _Whoa__… Big bills in there. _"Six years." I wrinkled my nose to cover a laugh. "Whoa.." Counter girl nodded appreciatively. "That's pretty amazing for a couple your age." Ivan handed me my hot chocolate and didn't answer. But his violet eyes gazed at me possessively. I crouched to look at the almond bark on the bottom shelf in the counter. I wasn't quite bold enough to look at either of them when I admitted, "Well, it was love at first sight." The girl sighed, "That is just so romantic. Do me a favor, and don't you two ever change. The world needs more love at first sight." Ivan's voice was husky. "Do you want some of those, Abby?" Something in his voice, a catch, made me realize that when words had more of an effect than I'd intended. I wondered when was the last time someone had told him they loved was.

I stood up and took Ivan's hand again; his fingers gripped mine so hard it almost hurt. I said, "Those buttercreams look fantastic, actually. Can we get some of those?" Ivan nodded at the girl behind the counter. A few minutes later, I was clutching a small paper bag of sweets and Ivan had whipped cream on the end of his nose. I pointed it out and he grimaced, embarrassed, wiping it off with his scarf. "I'm going to go start the car." I said, handing him the bag. He looked at me without saying anything. "To cool it down." "Oh. Right. Good thinking." I think he'd forgotten how hot it was outside. I left the store and headed out into the dark summer night. It was weird how as soon as the door closed behind me, I felt utterly alone, suddenly assaulted by the vastness of the night, lost without Ivan's touch to anchor me. Why was he so different then Alfred or Mattie? As I unlocked the door, sweat dripped from my forehead and down my face. This increasing unease was unusual for me. Ivan was right—the hot chocolate was amazing, and I immediately I felt better. The little bit of mint shot my mouth through with warmth at the same time that the chocolate filled it. It was soothing, too, and by the time the truck was cool, I felt silly for imagining anything would go wrong tonight. I jumped out of the truck and stuck my head in the candy shop, finding Ivan where lingered by the door. "It's ready." He nodded and went out to the truck with me following behind.

He smiled at me and we started back home.

(Ivan's POV)

It sounds stupid, but one of the things that I loved about Abby was how she didn't have to talk. Sometimes, I just wanted my silences to stay silent, full of thoughts, empty of words. Where another girl might have tried to lure me into conversation, Abby just reached for my hand, resting our knotted hands on my leg, and leaned her head against my shoulder until we were well out of Oklahoma City. She didn't ask how I knew my way around the city or why my eyes lingered on the road that Alfred took. And when she finally did speak, taking her hand off mine to retrieve a buttercream from the candy shop bag, she told me how, as a kid, she'd once made cookies with leftover boiled Easter eggs instead of raw ones. It was exactly what I wanted—beautiful distraction. Until I heard the musical tone of a cell phone, a descending collection of digital notes, coming from my pocket. "Is that a phone?" Abby's eyebrows drew down over her eyes. "You have a phone?"

Beautiful distraction crashed around me as I dug it out of my pocket. "I didn't," I said weakly. She kept looking at me, and the little bit of hurt in her eyes killed me. Shame colored my cheeks. "I just got one," I said. The phone rang again, and I hit the END button. I was aware of Abby's eyes on me. I shoved the phone back in my pocket, half excepting to ring again. Abby didn't ask me who it was. I knew she was waiting for me to volunteer the information, and I knew I should, but I didn't want to. I didn't say anything at all. Abby swallowed before pulling out her own phone. "That reminds me, I should check for messages. Ha. As if my Arthur, Alfred or Mattie would call." She studied her cell phone; its blue screen lit up the palm of her hand and cast a ghostly light on her chin.

"Did they?" I asked. "Of course not. They're playing cards in the basement." She punched in their number and waited. I hear a murmur on the other end of the phone, too quiet for me to make out. "Hi, it's me. Yeah. I'm fine. Oh. Okay. Have fun. Bye." She slapped the phone shut, rolled her hazel eyes toward me, and smiled wanly. "Let's elope." "We'd have to drive to Vegas." I said. "No one around here would marry us at his hour except deer and a few drunk guys." "It would have to be the deer," Abby said firmly. "The drunk guys would slur our names and that would ruin the moment." She laughed. "And to would my parents attention. Mom, Jason. I've gotten married. How fun." I just shook my head. There was silence for a little while and then we were home. The driveway of the house still stood quiet, and Abby blew out a long breath. We stepped out and went inside. Abby slammed the door behind us, locking the hot outside, and threw her arms around me.

My eyes, starting to adjust to the darkness in the hall, caught the glimmer of light in her eyes, the outline of her hair, the curve of her arms around me. A mirror on the wall offered a similarly dim portrait of the shape of her body against mine. I let her hold me for a long moment. "Do you want anything to eat?" Her voice sounded loud in the quiet house, echoing off the wood floor. The only other sound was the air through the heating vents, a steady, low breath. Everyone must have been asleep. I swallowed. "I want to go to bed." She sounded relieved. "I do, too." I almost regretted that she agreed with me, because maybe if I'd stayed up, eaten a sandwich, watched TV, something, I could've distracted myself from how badly I wanted her. But she hadn't disagreed. Kicking off her shoes behind the door, she padded up the carpeted up the stairs in front of me. We slipped into her dark bedroom, no light but moons reflecting in. The door closed with a soft sigh and snick and she leaned on it, her hands still on the doorknob behind her. A long moment passed before she said anything. "Why are you so careful with me, Ivan Braginski?" I tried to tell her the truth. "I—it's – I'm not an animal."

"I'm not afraid of you." She said. She didn't look afraid of me. She looked beautiful, moonlit, tempting, smelling of peppermint and soap and skin. All of me wanted to kiss her hard enough to make me disappear. I braced my arms on either side of her head, the door giving a creak as I leaned against it, and pressed my mouth against hers. She kissed me back, lips hot, tongue flicking against my teeth, hands still behind her, body pressed against the door. Everything in me buzzed, electric, waning to close the few inches of space between us. She kissed me harder, breath huffing into my mouth, and bit my lower lip. Oh, hell, that was amazing. I growled before I could stop myself but before I could even think to feel embarrassed, Abby had pulled her hands from behind her and looped them around my neck, pulling me to her. "That was so sexy.." She said, voice uneven. "I don't think you could get any sexier."

I kissed her again before she could say anything else, backing into the room with her, a tangle of arms in the moonlight. Her fingers hooked into the back of my jeans, thumbs brushing my hip bones, pulling me even closer to her. "Oh, God, Abby." I gasped. "You – you greatly overestimated my self-control." "I'm not looking for self-control." My hands were inside her shirt, palms pressed on her back, fingers spread on her sides; I didn't even remember how they got there. "I – I don't want to do anything you'll regret." Abby's back curved up against my fingers as if my touch brought her to life. "Then don't stop.." I'd imagined her saying this in so many different ways, but none of my fantasies had come close to the breathless reality.

Clumsily, we backed up onto her bed, part of me thinking we should be quiet in case someone woke up. But she helped me tug my shirt over my head and ran a hand down my chest, and I groaned, forgetting everything but her fingers on my skin. I couldn't think of anything but her palm grazing my skin. She let me push her gently down onto the pillows and I braced my arms on either side of her, straddling her in my jeans. "Are you sure?" I asked. Her eyes were bright, excited. She nodded. I slid down to kiss her belly; it felt so right, so natural, like I'd done it a thousand times before and would do it a thousand times again. I saw skinny, faded pink scars on her neck and collarbone, and I kissed them, too. Abby pulled the blankets up over us and we kicked off our clothes beneath them. As we pressed our bodies against each other, I shrugged over my skin with a growl, giving in.

(My POV)

The phone was ringing. That was the first thing I thought. The second thing I thought was that Ivan's bare arm lying across my chest. The third thing was that my face was cold where it was sticking out from under the blankets. I blinked, trying to wake up, strangely disoriented in my own room. It took me a moment to realize that my alarm clocks normally glowing face was dark and that the only lights in the room were coming from the moon outside the window and the face of the ringing telephone. I snaked a hand out into the air to retrieve it, careful not to disturb Ivan's arm on me; the phone went silent by the time I got to it. God, it was freezing in here. Damn air conditioners. I carefully peeled back the covers and found him up against my side, naked curve of his shoulders visible against the dim light. I kept waiting for this to feel wrong, his body pressed up against mine, but I just felt so alive that my heart hammered with the thrill of it.

"Fucking freezing.." I snuggled closer and shivered. He yawned and opened his eyes. "Mmm.. Abby?" I looked up at him. Ivan blinked and kissed my forehead gently. "It's cold in here.." I managed to say through chattering teeth. He covered us back up and buried his face in my hair. "Let's just stay like this all day, sound good?" "Hell yeah.." He growled lowly and playfully. "So sexy when you do that." He nodded as he drifted off back to sleep. I yawned and smiled, later drifting off myself.

**Too damn long. This was the worst chapter to type. TOOK FOREVER. But I hope it turned out good. Yay~**


	11. Authors note for Chapter 11

*AUTHORS NOTE!*

Okay.. Here's the deal. Abby has to end of with someone right? She has to choose. Well... This is where I need your help. You get to choose one person she ends up with, one person stays and who are the two that go. I personally think Ivan and Alfred are cool but that is just my opinion.

Matthew, Alfred, Ivan or Arthur.

You get to choose!

Or perhaps I could switch the person that stays... *shrugs*

Review and tell me who choose. ;D

_**Sincerely SouthernGirlCharm. **_


End file.
